


There's A Catch

by TenyaIidiam



Category: MrBeast - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alia Shelesh Tries, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti isn't actually that bad, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Artistic Liberties, Cocky Mark Fischbach, Creative Liberties, Daniel Lim strategist, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Everyone Has Issues, Feels, Felix Kjellberg is a good friend, Fluff, Healer Hosuh Lee, Humor, Insecure Sean McLoughlin, Jimmy Donaldson is also a good friend, Jimmy Donaldson is the leader, Jonathan | H2O Delirious is pretty cool tbh, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Mark Fischbach is a Good Friend, Marzia is such a sweety, Necromancer Stephen Ng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mark Fischbach, Scared Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sean McLoughlin is Called Jack, Sean needs some fricking help, Shy Sean McLoughlin, Tee?, VidCon YouTube Convention, Worried Sean McLoughlin, Youtube AU, everyone has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidiam/pseuds/TenyaIidiam
Summary: Seán (jacksepticeye), Felix (PewDiePie), and Mark (Markiplier) are all finally coming together again. They thought it would be nice since they haven't been in the same room all together in forever and Vidcon is close. Mark hosts the "meetup" at his house in LA but when they meetup, they share the strange happenings as of recent to them. Life changing events take place that leave the 3 fighting to keep each other safe with the guidance of Jimmy (MrBeast).Follow this unique group of heroes as they make new friends, fend off new forces and learn to harness these newly found abilities together.OREveryone has powers, they need to fight things. Real thought went into this, even if it doesn't seem like it.*Working Title*Writing in Process*Working Summary
Relationships: Anti & Dark, Anti & Sean, Antisepticeye & Sean McLoughlin, Antisepticeye/Darkiplier, Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach & Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Felix Kjellberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This is important! Please read! I do not wish to be criticized or looked down upon for many reasons. This is just for fun as is most fanfiction so please don't take anything I write (except for the A/N's of course) to heart! Of course nothing is going to be completely accurate- Jesus, just please read it T^T 
> 
> Happy quarantine folks

Hello! My name is TenyaIidiam, Sister, Iida, Sister Iida, whatever you want, basically.

I would just like to send out this A/N before starting to post the rest of the work. I would like to remind some people of certain things before continuing on.

\- If some things don't make sense such as locations, descriptions, reactions, characters in general, etc. just roll with it. A lot of the time, it's for plot purposes

\- Bromances only unless it's canon, sorry not sorry- :')

I've been working on this idea for a while and I'm happy to finally see it taking shape. I know it's just a fanfiction but I do put a lot into the fanfictions I'm passionate about, just know! 

Status: Currently writing story AND story outline. Once I've written most to all of the story, it should be a steady release of chapters but for now, it's going to be sporadic (10/17/2020). I like writing ahead so that I know if I want to change anything in previous chapters to fit better. It's a lot less confusing than having to tell your readers that there was a major change in one of the previous chapters. 

I'm excited to get this started and I hope you like it! Thank you!

(This desc was WAAAAAAAAAY too long so I changed it up and just summed it LMFAO)


	2. Enter Jimmy: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to the beginning when this organization was created. An organization to help those like him. No one should do this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 I shall release today because I know I don't wanna edit anything eeee. Like I said, if you read the A/N you will know my initial upload schedule will be quite sporadic.
> 
> POV: Jimmy Donaldson (MrBeast)  
> TW: None

“Hey, Jimmy, what about you? What animal would you want to be?” Chandler raised an eyebrow. We were just messing around, messing with ‘what ifs’ and ‘would you rathers’. It was an interesting conversation to be honest. We, Chandler, Chris and I, were supposed to be brainstorming ideas for videos but we ended up just messing around half the time. It wasn’t very productive to say the least. With vidcon just around the corner, I could understand their excitement, though. They had a ton of energy. 

“Me? Hah, I have no idea. Probably like some kind of bird. Hmm…” I thought about the different birds that I might want to be, putting a finger to my chin to make it more dramatic. “Well… I’d probably want to be like a hawk or something. They’re predators, fast, cool looking. Why not? Or, have you heard of those wandering albatrosses? Those things are _so_ cool. They’re _huge.”_ It was silly but I honestly thought it’d be awesome to be one of those. They were normally white, huge wingspan, and could actually fly still. I chuckled to myself a little but realized no one was giving a response. I raised an eyebrow and looked at them, wondering what was wrong. I was met with silent, terrified looks.

“Hey, what’s up? Did I say something wrong?” I tilted my head curiously.

“J- Jimmy?”  
“Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah~?”

“I’m not going crazy, right? Everyone else is seeing this? Chris?” Chandler seemed distraught. He shook his hand in front of his face and blinked a few times, staring directly at me.

“What is it, man?” I pushed.

“Yeah, I’m seeing this, Chandler.” 

“Jimmy. Why-”

“Why _what?”_ I was a little irritated. They were just staring at me. Did I have something on my face? What, did I just grow horns?

“You’re a bird.” I blinked and stared at them. I started chuckling before full out laughing. 

“What? Pfff, what are you saying? Why are all of you looking at me like that? That’s… so random.” I noticed something weird as I wrapped my arms together. Or… wings. I looked down at my arms and stopped laughing immediately, “What the fu- What…” I inspected what were supposed to be my arms and hands. I felt around my face with these sudden wings and felt a long beak. How did I not notice right away?

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?”

* * *

“Alright, how about a wolf?” I thought long and hard, staring at the picture of the grey wolf Chandler had brought up. 2 people were in the room with me, the same people that had been there when I accidentally turned into a… bird. Chandler and Chris. This was a month ago, a few weeks after con week. I’ve been trying to do what I did a few weeks ago and a few times have succeeded. We decided it wasn’t a one time, strange phenomenon. 

We’ve figured this much: This is some paranormal thing, unexplainable to us, I can turn into random animals, and every time I turn back, about an hour or so later, I keep some of the physical traits. When I turned into a bird… I still had a rather wonky beak attached to my face for about an hour after. They didn’t make fun of me right away because we were, more so, scared than humored. But now, they won’t stop mentioning it…

Anyway, it’s coming across as easier to turn into these animals now. We’ve figured out the trick. I stood on the ground as a large grey wolf, looking up at the other 2. They stared at me for a while before Chandler flopped down onto my chair and Chris slid down the wall, his arms crossed. They both sighed heavily. I wined and sat down on the ground with Chris. 

“This is… insane.” he grumbled, still eyeing me up and down.

“How did this even happen?” Chandler wondered out loud. They both sighed again and looked to me to talk. 

“I don’t know but… Isn’t this kind of like a superpower? Isn’t this cool?” They both looked at each other and smiled before nodding.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fucking cool.”

* * *

6 months later and we were still meeting up to practice. When we weren’t doing leisurely stuff or making videos, we were practicing, playing around with my ability. It’s been kind of fun, to be honest and today, I was especially excited. We decided we were going to be practicing fake animals and imaginary ones. When we were all gathered in the room, we started.

“What do you guys want to practice first?” I asked, ready to get the show on the road.

“We could try something fantastical? What about a dragon?” Chandler suggested with a small smirk.

“Dude, imagine the size of that, we can’t risk Jimmy making it too big to fit in the house. When he gets a better handle on size and other details like that, maybe…”

“How about my channel logo?” They both blinked at me and stared as if I were insane. 

“You mean… a blue saber tooth?”

“That’d be kind of cool, to be honest.” They looked at each other for a long while before smiling at me and nodding. 

* * *

8 months later I received an email. I would’ve probably ignored it. But I’m glad I didn’t. I couldn’t anyway. The topic said: _“I know about the tiger.”_ It made me freeze. I opened it up and was greeted by a standard looking email but it held a lot more valuable information than you’d guess…

* * *

“Guys, someone emailed me. Did you 2 tell anyone about me?” They immediately seemed astonished and confused by what I was implying. They shook their heads vigorously.

“Why would we?! For all we know, you could be thrown into some testing facility, never to be heard of again. Of course, people would probably try and take down the government if that happened to you.” Chandler jokes and Chris nodded along with him.

“Not funny.” I muttered, nervously fidgeting with my shirt sleeve. 

“What’s wrong, Jimmy? What happened?” Chandler and Chris genuinely looked concerned. I sighed and took out my phone. They watched curiously as I pulled up gmail and showed them it. They both glanced at each other and back at the screen, trying to take in what they just read.

“Holy shi-”

* * *

“Oh my god, dude. Are you serious?”

“I- I don’t know, they just appeared one day!” Chandler announced excitedly.

“Holy- This is amazing… Two people other than me... Chandler, Chris, we can use this to benefit…”

“What do you mean?” Chris tilted his head in curiosity. 

“There must be others like us out there.

* * *

“Chris, can you contact Johnathon again? And Alia, probably. Try and get Tee in there too but don’t worry about it if he doesn’t want to.” 

“Aye aye, captain~” I huffed a laugh at his response and I went over to my own computer. I emailed Chandler, as he couldn’t be there that day, asking him to start looking around the web. 

Apparently, one day, Chandler started feeling a sort of sensation while looking around online. Then, golden glowing flame looking things, as he described them, were surrounding pictures of people online. He said when he tried feeling the sensation again, on Jimmy and Chris, he said Chris had the same golden stuff surrounding him but I had a blue aura. When we started investigating a little more, we slowly came to learn more about the golden and blue auras he seemed to have was actually the auras of the people, giving out what they were. They were showing what they were.

We analyzed that plants had green auras about them. Animals had red. Humans had golden and… superhumans like the discovered me, Tee, and himself had blue auras. And just a few weeks ago, we found 2 other youtubers who happened to have the blue aura. We hypothesized it only showed up when the powers started developing. We didn’t know what caused them to develop. We only knew that the auras changed sometimes.

Alia, aka SSsniperwolf, discovered her powers a few weeks ago when she was found on the web with the blue aura. We got into contact with her through people we knew. The amount of people we collabed with and knew personally was certainly a perk and Chris being there to get into contact with them was a blessing. They were working their hardest to help out with my idea… A secret organization to bring the people with superhuman abilities together and help them figure it out. So that they weren’t alone. 

The next person we found was Johnathon, or better known as H20 Delirious. We worked together to figure out their powers and even had some fun with naming them together through call. Things were looking up as I grew the little group. Two months until 2020 Vidcon. I was hoping to find some people at the con with Chandler’s ability. It’d be much easier to get their contact then. I was determined to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overview: Jimmy finds out he has powers and Chandler soon after. Jimmy can turn into different animals and Chandler can see living auras. Someone joins the mix mysteriously. Someone by the nickname of Tee, who also has powers, according to Jimmy's POV. Jimmy is trying to find other people like him so he can help them figure out their powers. He finds Alia Shelesh, aka SSsniperwolf, and Jonathan Dennis, aka H2O Delirious.


	3. Enter Felix: I Found It Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix keeps breaking things and it's freaking him out. Good thing he has his lovely Marzia to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Felix Kjellberg  
> TW: None

I stared down at the broken keys that were scattered about the desk curiously. I didn’t even press that hard, that shouldn’t have been enough force to break something… let alone a keyboard. Maybe it was getting old. For now, I needed to find an excuse as to why my keyboard has broken… In half… Marzia’s gonna  _ love  _ this.

* * *

I stared at the broken mouse in my hand. I didn’t get  _ that  _ scared to have accidentally squeezed my mouse so hard it dented so inward it broke the monitor…  _ How.  _ Marzia’s gonna love this.

* * *

I stared down- Okay enough staring. How the hell did I break the pot?! I didn’t even feel it! I may have accidentally bumped it but it should’ve rocked back and forth and just settled! This is completely against the laws of physics. The outcome is always equal to… what you… put forward… to the force or something like that. But instead, physics decided to fuck me over. Now it was a shattered piece of  _ pottery that my wife loved and made with her own two hands, against the far wall of the living room.  _

Marzia’s… not gonna love this.

* * *

I leaned on my desk, carefully mind you, and sighed, pondering. I couldn’t get a handle of this. I was breaking things left and right. Marzia was mad I broke her vase. She knew I didn’t mean to and it went off easy. I didn’t understand what was going on. What’s wrong with me? I need help. So… I talked to Marzia.

“Marzia?” I called in the living room, peeking in. I saw my wife sitting on the couch.

“Yes, hon?” She looked up at my nervous face, a small bit of concern. I wasn’t normally this hesitant or nervous but what I was about to say was probably enough to make anyone laugh, so no, it wasn’t one of my proudest moments. I walked in and took a seat next to her.

“So, uh, again, sorry for breaking your vase. It  _ really _ was an accident.”

“Oh, I know it was, don’t fret. I can make another one. That can’t be all you came in here for though?” She blinked at me with her pretty brown eyes, concern still shone through. “Is something the matter?”

“Aw, you’re too good to me.” I laughed. She really was too nice, especially after just breaking something precious of hers. “I just wanted to uh, talk about something. So… I swear, by the way, there’s no way I bumped into the pot that hard… or pushed the key too hard… or squeezed that mouse too hard. There was no way I was able to break that many writing utensils and accidentally crack my phone screen while texting my frien-”

“Alright, what’s going on?” Her concern turned to suspicion as I dragged on, not getting to the point. I sighed and shrugged.

“That’s the  _ problem.  _ I don’t know. I haven't a clue… I just- I think something’s wrong with me. Either I’m subconsciously doing this stuff or something else is wrong with my nerves or  _ what?  _ I can’t figure it out. I keep breaking things, left and right and I’m a bit scared it might be something else a lot more valuable than just a replaceable item or even more valuable than, per se, your beautiful pottery.” I fidgeted with my hands. This was certainly more dramatic than I had planned but now that I thought about it some more-

“Are you implying you might hurt me?” she asked, moving closer to my side. I didn’t say anything for a second, figuring out if that  _ was  _ what I was saying.

“Yeah. You, or the dogs, or… someone. I don’t think it’ll happen but even when I’m consciously being careful, I continue to dent or break things and it’s freaking me out with how abnormal and, I don’t know,  _ weird _ this is.” She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and I smiled softly down at her, doing the same.

“Don’t worry, Felix. I’ll be right here. Even if it  _ is _ some kind of phenomenon or unexplainable things are happening, I’ll be right here. If it bothers you very much, I’ll help you out, alright? And vidcon is in a few weeks. I’m going to be with some of my friends but you’re going to be with yours. Mark and Seán, right? Been a while since all 3 of you were alone in a room.” She laughed at the thought. “Pure chaos but, I’m sure they’d be happy to help.” I smiled. She  _ was  _ too good to me. 

“I know it sounds crazy but thanks for listening, Marzia.” 

“Anytime, Felix.” She smiled sweetly. 


	4. Enter Mark: Brushing Your Teeth Does Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark grew a peculiar mustache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This one is a bit short! One more chapter and then we'll get on to the main line of events. Right now it's just a bit scattered. You can probably tell where the stories will meet, especially after you've read this one.
> 
> POV: Mark Fischbach  
> TW: None

“Hmm…” I groggily walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. _What a handsome man._ I grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste and did what you normally do with those 2 items. As I did so, I thought about my schedule today. It was practically open all day. Upload the edited video, record another, send it over to my lovely editor, Vixian, and… I groaned. 

“Maaan, I have no idea what to record today.” I mumbled through the mouthful of toothbrush and paste. I don’t know why but I started thinking about the fanart I’ve been seeing online. A lot more has been based around the idea of me having a power. Psha, as if the mighty Markiplier needs one. I already have my beautiful face, wicked charms and smooth talking. I’m basically a real life superhero. Although it would be pretty cool to have those pink wings I keep seeing. They looked like a mustache. Probably referencing Wilford “Motherloving” Warfstache. My fans are so talented. They looked epic! 

I blinked, now coming back to reality as I realized I was zoning out and finished brushing my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror again after cleaning my face and imagined myself with the wings. _How silly._ I huffed in amusement and made a move to leave the bathroom before feeling a weight come onto my back. It was weird… Located towards the upper part of my back and it was _heavy._ I stumbled forward a little and patted my back. My hand made contact with a soft object that seemed to be the reason I felt weighed down. I tried to twist my neck to where it was located and caught a glimpse of pink. When I looked into the mirror to identify the object, the weight disappeared and all I could see was the near completely transparent outline of a pair of pink wings that looked basically like what my fans were making in the fanart, just more realistic… Before I could comprehend what I was looking at, however, it was gone, completely. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, squinting at myself in the mirror. My expression was twisted into one of confusion, as it should be. 

Just a trick. Just my imagination.

* * *

The second time it happened, I was brushing my teeth again. Except this time, I was able to take in the entire picture. When I thought about the wings from a week ago, my mind had just drifted there, I felt a similar weight on my back and instead of tackling myself to get to it, I went straight to the mirror. There I stood with tall, long, feathery pink wings on my back. 

“Holy moly!” I shouted, stumbling backwards. They slowly became more and more transparent as time went by and all I could do was stare, bewildered as the wings disappeared. 

  
I’ve been trying for about a week now to get my wings to appear. It’s about a week before I have to go pick up Felix and Seán from the airport and I want to be ready to show them the awesome new _trick_ I learned. I definitely have superpowers, just you wait! I willed myself to let the wings appear. And just like that, they were there. The weight wasn’t so heavy now and the bright pink wasn’t as astonishing. I had finally gotten used to it and figured out how to get them on my back. Now the question was, _how do I control them._


	5. Enter Seán: Blood Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán truly thinks he's going crazy and he's kind of scared... What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Seán McLoughlin  
> TW: Usage of prescriptions (legally, don't worry)

“Ugh, God…” I groaned, rubbing my head as I slowly got out of bed. I’ve been having these horrible migraines lately… For the last week it’s been on and off. I need to get a doctor, seriously. Something was wrong. I already posted a video on my channel saying I'd be taking a break for a bit to get better but it hasn’t. Nothing has gotten better. My head hurt, I was nauseous and dizzy. I couldn’t think straight for half the time. I did promise them I’d be at Vidcon though, as well as Mark and Felix. We promised we’d hang out together and it’s been far too long to pass it up now over some stupid headache. 

I didn’t turn on the light, as that’d probably hurt a shit ton. I quickly did my morning routine, brushing my hair, teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed, the whole shebang. When I was done with all that, I looked at myself in the mirror for a second. The migraine hadn’t even dimmed. In fact, it’s just been getting worse over the last few days. There could be something wrong with me…

I went to the doctor that day for a quick check up.

* * *

_ What a waste of time…  _ I thought as I slipped out of the car and massaged my throbbing head more. I looked at the box of Analgesic tablets they had prescribed for me and sighed. They said they had no idea what the migraine was coming from and simply prescribed me some drugs to keep the pain down. They said I could call them if symptoms got worse.  _ Thanks for the help.  _ I thought bitterly before slipping the tablets into my coat pocket and huffing in slight irritation and pain. 

I went into the kitchen, made myself some coffee to try and wake myself up and hopefully, _maybe,_ help with the migraine, even though I did already try this. The doctors told me to stay away from alcohol which was a bummer but surely, if they couldn’t figure out what it was, it probably was just some plain ol’ migraines that would be disappearing soon and I could drink my whiskey again. 

Hopefully. 

After the coffee was finished, I saw Evelien slip into the dining room and took a chair next to me, quietly watching. I felt her peck me on the cheek and I smiled to myself.

“What did the doctor say?” she asked quietly as I took a sip from my mug. I gave her a small smile and shook my head. 

“They have no idea what’s going on. They gave me some painkillers and told me to come back if symptoms get worse.” 

“So, nothing to help you? You’ve been in so much pain… It’s nothing with long term effects, right?”

“They didn’t find anything wrong with my brain or anything.” I shrugged.

“Well, whatever may happen, I’ll help.”

“... Love you.”

“Love you too, Seán.”

* * *

“FUCKIN’ ‘ELL.” I groaned and keeled over my drink, exhaustion, nausea and pain all washing over me in one fell swoop. I gripped my head and went straight to the bathroom after grabbing a glass of water, as it was where I put the tablets not an hour ago. I quickly took it, drinking the water right after. 

“What the fuck was that…” I muttered. I splashed my face and dried. The pressure and the towel felt good on my head so I kept it there for a second before taking it off and blinking my eyes to focus better. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pale and sick… I was sick, clearly. But before I turned around, I caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. My eye... 

“What the-”

It was just my imagination.  _ Nothing actually happened.  _ Just the migraine messing with my head. That’s all. I looked back in the mirror and saw nothing. I sighed.  _ Yeah. I didn’t just see a green eye. _

* * *

The next time I got one of the worst migraines, I was again, in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. But not only did I see something wrong with my eye… I saw another  _ me.  _ But this me didn’t look very friendly. A pale white face, one literally black eye with a white pupil and the other, my normal eye. There was a scar on his neck. And I swore I saw a tail swishing in the background. That’s what really got to me. That vision. I screamed and ran out. It would’ve been embarrassing in any other situation.

_ Am I losing it? _

_ Don’t worry… Vidcon isn’t too far away. And neither are your friends. Evelien and them can help. They’re here. Not just you.  _

“Seán? Seán, are you okay?” I heard Evelien run into the hall and I could feel her pull my face in her direction. We stared at each other for a second. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m gonna sound crazy, Evelien…”

“That’s okay.” I didn’t talk for a moment.

“I thought I saw something… other than me. In the mirror.” I decided not to specify. “It was after a migraine. A particularly bad one, I guess. Well, I mean, it’s still there.” Now I was just rambling, I silently observed but it honestly felt good so I kept going. I finally concluded it with a pleasant question that’s been on my mind since I started seeing the blood vessels and the white in my eyes turn green. “Evelien, do you think there’s something psychologically wrong with me?”

Her eyebrows creased in worry and concern shone clearly. “You mean, you think you’re actually going crazy?” She let out a soft laugh that had no hint of humor. “Seán, I don’t think you’re going  _ crazy _ . Maybe you should skip Vidcon after all? I'm sure they'd understand.” I pursed my lips, thinking about what she said.

“It’s been too long of a break from Youtube though… They’re going to start worrying and I’d rather not have to explain to them that I’ve been  _ seeing  _ things.” 

“Seán, this is serious. Clearly you aren’t well. Your health comes first.” 

“I-” I sighed and leaned against the wall. “Yeah. I know. Thank you. But I did promise them. I'm sure the migraines will have stopped by then anyway. We still have a few more days.” I lightly kissed her head and hugged her. She hugged me back, more hesitant.

"I'm worried, Seán. That's all."


	6. Traveling Can Be a Real Pain in the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán is regretting taking the trip to LA now but follows through to see his friends and not to disappoint his fans. Oh boy, oh boy, what a nice guy he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Seán McLoughlin  
> TW: Mention of medicine, mention of alcohol

I didn’t end up feeling better. I never had any more hallucinations the following few days, thankfully, but the migraines were as strong as ever. I decided to just keep it to myself. I found Felix at the airport, waiting for me. We were both early as hell but better safe than sorry. And I couldn’t sleep, so. 

Felix didn’t look like he had the greatest night. Both of us had matching eye shadow. How lovely. Though, he looked more chipper than I did. Marzia was with him, holding his hand. I loved those two. They were practically made for each other. 

“Hey Marzia. Felix.” I greeted dully. “You’re looking like you got a ton of sleep last night, Felix. Nice eye shadow.” I could basically hear Evelien roll her eyes next to me.

“Haha, very funny. You have it worse. Jesus, when was the last time you _did_ sleep.”

“Um, last night? Whatever.” I shrugged. I did sleep last night. A mix of migraines and excitement kept me from having too much though. My eyes burned with the sleep I longed to have gotten but in the end, it came down to just ignoring it again.

“Felix has been so excited to see you again, Seán! It’s nice seeing you again, too.” Marzia mentioned, beaming. “And you too, Evelien!” She sounded very excited to see Evelien. Those two girls loved each other to bits and it warmed my heart.

“Aww, couldn’t get enough of me. Let’s board. We can talk more when we’re on.” I said, already making my way towards the entrance. They followed close behind me.

Throughout the flight, we simply caught up with each other, filling in for the long whiles we hadn’t visited one or the other. Felix said he kept accidentally breaking stuff while laughing nervously and Marzia just smiled glumly. 

“You’ve been breaking stuff? Felix, I thought you were the careful one.”

“Don’t you remember the tambourine that I broke in the bottle flip video? I think _you’re_ the careful one here.” 

“Whatever, what have you broken?”

“Eh… my phone screen, some computer mice, a keyboard and the pottery Marzia had in the living room.”

“The vase? Are you serious, Felix, I liked that one. That was my favorite. _How could you?”_ I feigned betrayal and Felix simply laughed, a little sadly. I laughed as well though, stopped, as my migraine pounded against my skull. It felt like someone was playing a drum solo on my head and it didn’t feel as cool.

“Yeah, Marzia tore me _apart.”_ Marzia shook her head and nudged him.

“I did not! I could, though so watch your back.”

* * *

When we finally landed, grabbed our bags and went in search of our ride, that’s when Marzia parted ways. Though, before she did so, she watched Felix walk away and before I could join him, she pulled me aside and looked me directly in the eye. It was almost terrifying as she searched for any hint of trustworthiness within me that she could accept.

“Seán. Please watch out for Felix. He’s been having a bit of a rough time lately. I think he’s taking the little breaking the vase thing too hard but… I also think it dives deeper than that so just keep an eye on him for me, please?” I was surprised to say the least but I nodded. She smiled and hugged me before running off with her friends who were all going to stay somewhere else for vidcon. I swore I just saw Evelien get done talking to Felix in turn, hug him as well and run off with Marzia. I jumped when Felix spoke right next to me. 

“What was that about?” 

“I- She just wanted to tell us to be careful. That’s all.” I shrugged, letting the semi-lie slide and patting his back as I spotted our man. “Lookie, lookie, it’s our host. Hope he doesn’t die on us.” I joked. He rolled his eyes and made our way over to Mark, weaving in and out of the crowded California airport. As soon as he saw us, his eyes lit up like a kid seeing his parents coming with presents or something. I swear this man _was_ a man child. Emotional, excitable and immature. Can’t say I don’t love that about him though. 

“HEY GUYS!” He, too, had bags under his eyes. He waved us over and as soon as we got within arms length of him with our luggage, he swiped it and started swiftly walking towards the entrance of the airport. “C’mon, c’mon!” Felix and I glanced at each other, smiled hesitantly, and followed him out.

* * *

“I have something incredible to show you both and I’m so excited! I’ve been practicing for _weeks.”_ We were now in the car, heading to Mark’s place. It was a little out of downtown LA so it was going to be a bit before we got there. Felix sat in the passenger seat while I sat behind the driver’s.

“Oh?” I asked, raising an eyebrow to the man in question. “What’s the incredible thing?”

“That’s a surprise.” He giggled, pulling onto the highway.

“You’re not old enough to drive.” Felix remarked. I stifled a laugh in my sleeve, silently wincing to the drumming in my head. While I waited for the pain to subside a bit like every other time I did something my head didn’t like, I swore I saw Felix watching me out of the corner of my eye. When I glanced at him, however, he was simply waiting for Mark to reply, smiling. Maybe it was my imagination… Again.

“Felix, shush, the adults are speaking.”

“Woooooow-” 

“But anyway, what about Seán? The dude is like an Irish monkey. I’m hiding the liquor.” 

“Whaaaat? How dare you. Us Irish can hold our liquor, thank you very much.” I grumbled. _Not like I can have any, anyway._ “And since when do you have any alcohol? You can’t drink.” 

“Amy likes wine. And grape juice is the perfect complimentary drink for basically any good meal!”

“Psh- _Grape juice._ Whiskey is the drink of the gods. The only thing grape juice is good for is to host a tiny toddler dinner party _._ And even if it _was_ wine, wine is like the drink version of ‘sit there, look pretty’.” I refuted. I did like wine, it’s just, whiskey is _better_.

“Alright guys, I’m putting another drink to the table. _Apple cider.”_ Felix suggested.

“What are you, 80?” Mark laughed. Felix rolled his eyes.

“It’s delicious, bro.”

“Yeah, whatever, grandma.”

* * *

We fought over the best drink for quite a while but when they noticed I wasn’t responding or speaking much anymore, they stopped. Or perhaps it was the _text Felix sent to Mark_ that stopped them. I saw Felix send a text to someone and soon after, Mark got a text. He glanced at it and finalized the debate with a sentence. I was suspicious but frankly, my migraine wasn’t doing well at the moment so I ignored it and focused on rubbing my temple, trying to dim the pain. I leaned against the hot car door, willing the drums to come to an ease for the night.

* * *

“Here we are!” Mark announced. At some point, I had fallen asleep in the car. How was beyond me but the migraine was actually gone for once. The ghost of it still lingered but it was as nonexistent as ever compared to the others I’ve had. Felix had apparently _watched me sleep_ as he was fawning over how ‘adorable’ I looked. His words, not mine. 

We all walked up to the house, Mark more sprinting with half our luggage in tow. We tried to keep up with Mark as he ran up the steps, impossibly quick with the amount of stuff he was carrying and immediately went to the main room where he set our stuff lazily by the wall and gestured for us to do the same and sit on the couch. 

“I’m so excited to show you!” Smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl, he waited for us to take our seats. We put our luggage where he had thrown all _our_ stuff, and did as he awaited.

“You know we could’ve brought in our own stuff, right Mark?” I asked, smirking a little at his excitement. Whatever it was, it’s really got him happy.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are slowpokes. Alright, just wait a second. What I’m about to show you is going to _blow your freaking minds.”_ he started, dramatically setting up the scene, moving his hands to suggest something big. We waited patiently as he closed his eyes and his face contorted into one of concentration. After a few seconds of nothing, his dog, Chica, ran up behind him and put her front paws on his back, probably looking for attention. We both laughed but Mark immediately shot up and spread his arms. “Tada!” We waited for something to happen. Chica was whining at Mark.

“Come here Chica!” I called, putting out my hands. She trotted over to me and put her head on my knees, apparently in distress that her owner hadn’t paid attention to her.

“Was something supposed to happen?” Felix and I looked questioningly at Mark and he blinked and looked at his back. 

“Wait, what about the weight on my back?” he muttered, spinning himself a full 360 degrees. 

“Your back? Chica jumped on you.” I laughed. He blinked and sighed, exasperated. 

“Chicaaaa!” Chica got excited at the sound of her name and ran up to Mark, jumping up and leaning on him with her front paws. Felix and I laughed again as Mark sputtered, pretending to go down. Chica yelped and went to go make sure Mark was okay before running away and barking at him. Mark laughed then exhaled and closed his eyes, concentrating again.

Everyone stood still, watching him. Even Chica was watching him warily, not making a noise. When he opened his eyes again and looked back, he seemed disappointed and fell onto his back with a huff. “It’s not working.”

“What’s not working?” Felix leaned in with interest, smirking at Mark as he dramatically whined. 

“The winnngssss~” he groaned out.

“Wings?” Mark paused for a second before explaining. 

“Look, this is going to sound _crazy_ but… I have wings.” We both stared at him in confusion. When he continued to look at us all serious like, I couldn’t help but start to laugh. This is ridiculous. Felix joined me not a second later and before we knew it, we were bawling.

“Like magical fairy wings?” Felix suggested.

“No. I-”

“Like mustache wings?” I joked.

“Yes.”

“Like- Wait what?” Felix stopped and we both stared at him, amusement still apparent on our faces.

“They’re like big, floppy, pink, mustache wings.” There was a long pause before, I admit, Felix and I started laughing again. Mark seemed almost hurt by this but mostly just annoyed. I _almost_ felt bad. I stopped laughing when I felt a familiar twinge of pain in my left temple and started rubbing that side of my head with the palm of my hand, my smile not breaking.

“Big, floppy, pink, mustache wings.” Felix snorted. “I’m quoting you on that.” Mark rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna get us a snack.” he muttered as he stood up and went to walk out of the room. I winced as the pain got concerningly worse faster than it has before and I could do anything about it, I gasped and bowed my head down to my knees, trying to get rid of the pain. My vision swam for a second.

“Jesus Christ, that’s the worst one yet…” I muttered to myself. When I could concentrate a little better, I could feel a hand on my back and someone talking to me. _Weird… Did I black out?_

“-án! Seán? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“He looks terrible…”

“Hey, can you hear me? Are you feeling okay?” It was Felix. I groaned in response. “Promising. You look sick. Do you need something?”

“My medicine.” I muttered simply. I found the medicine to be doing the trick lately so I was hoping it’ll work it’s charm this time as well. “Medicine and water.” 

“Your medicine? Seán, how did you even get that on the plane… Nevermind, which bag?”

“I can get it.” I said. I looked up and they both looked at me, horrified. I tilted my head at them in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“Seán…” Mark looked like he’d faint. As if he was the one with the skull splitting headache. “Has your eye always been that color?”

“W- What?” I mumbled. “Blue? Uh, yes.”

“No. Seán. You need a doctor or _something…”_ Felix beckoned me to get up.

“What? Why? What color _is_ it?” I pushed. This was a bit antagonizing.

“Seán…”

_“Yes?”_

“It’s _green…”_


	7. Powers Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one, they get it. One by one, they figure things out. So that the story can move the heck on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Mark Fischbach  
> TW: Usage of prescriptions

“What-” Seán’s eyes flickered around as if trying to latch onto something that’d prove the ridiculous statement that had just come out of my mouth. His left eye was glowing a bright, radioactive green. Gotta admit, it looked hella cool but…  _ as cool as it was, it shouldn’t be that color. _ His breath hitched and he buried his head into his hands, applying pressure to his forehead. Either because he was in disbelief or that migraine that he had was getting worse. “Not again…”

I blinked. “Not again? Has this happened before? Should we be concerned?”

“I… I don’t know.” he muttered. “I can’t- God it hurts. I should’ve stayed home. These migraines have been nonstop and I’ve been seeing things.” he laughed, no humor apparent. His voice cracked and it almost sounded like he was losing it. “But apparently my eye being green wasn’t me seeing things? You guys aren’t fucking with me are you? ‘Cause if you are, not funny. What is  _ happening?” _

“Mark, go get water, please. I’ll find Seán’s medicine.” I went to go do just that as I heard Felix start asking him questions. Seán, according to Felix, has been looking like he’s in pain on the way here, and apparently Evelien had told him to keep an eye on him. After the debate about drinks in the car, he had texted me to tone it down a bit so Seán could rest a little. When he actually fell asleep, we were beyond happy and Felix kept checking on him as they proceeded. I just wish Seán had  _ said  _ something. We would’ve been more than happy to help him out. Seán may have been older than both of us but we certainly looked at him as the child of the 3. 

I came back with a glass of water as instructed and when I did, I saw Felix sitting on the side of Seán, once again with his hand on his back, moving in a comforting gesture. Yeah, Seán was definitely the child. “Here’s your water, m’lady.” I said, handing it over to Felix. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes. Seán sat up, took a tablet, of which I could only assume was his medicine, and drank the water in one go. 

“Did it work?” I asked, eagerly. What can I say? I’m a great man, I’m eager to see my son- I mean friend- feeling better. Seán groaned in response.

“It’s not going to work right away, man, have you never taken medicine? Give it a bit. It should work.” He sat back, leaning into the couch and closed his eyes. From what I could see in his movements was that the suspiciously Septiceye looking eye was fading and his face wasn’t contorted in pain. The only thing I saw wrong were the bags under his eyes. 

For a minute, no one talked. Everyone stayed where they were, Felix and I staring at Seán and waiting for him to give a status report or something and Seán leaning the back of his head on the cushions. He cracked an eye open, glanced at both of us and in return, we both gave our best, awkward ass smile. 

“You don’t need to stand there, I’ve managed these migraines on my own before.” he muttered. 

“How long have you had them?” Felix asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. I was concerned, to be honest, by the look of his face. “And when the heck did you get these?” He gestured to the tablets in his hand by waving it up in the air.

“I haven’t had a break from them for about 2 weeks and a few weeks before that, they were on and off. I went to the doctor a week ago about it and they did jackshit. Gave me some pain killers and told me if the symptoms got worse, come back to them. They suggested I could have something wrong with my head but they scanned and didn’t find anything wrong. They tested me for an illness, I got the results back, nothing. They have no idea what’s wrong with me.” He groaned again, this time, possibly out of irritation or impatience. “Evelien has been the only one keeping my sanity in check as of late and ow- Felix, why are you gripping so fucking hard, dude, let go.” he looked like he was in legit pain and, seeing this, Felix immediately reeled back, hands up defensively.

“I- I’m sorry, are you okay?” Felix seemed almost terrified. I wasn’t sure what for. It’s not like his grip could actually harm someone. Seán was just a bony boy. He seriously needed to visit a gym or something.

“I-” Seán lifted up his short sleeve and we all gaped at the forming bruise. It was light but it was a bruise nonetheless.

“Holy shit, have you been going to the gym Felix? My dude is  _ strong.  _ He doesn’t even know his own strength!” I joked, spreading my arms out in exaggeration. Seán laughed which I was happy for but Felix wasn’t laughing. He looked nervous and on edge. I brushed it aside and addressed Seán. “Well, you haven’t been completely alone through that, so that’s good.” Relief lined my voice. “Why don’t I get us some snacks then. Your awesome green eye has faded.” 

“I wouldn’t call it awesome. But it looks like the medicine is doing  _ something.”  _ He sighed, rubbing his head again. “Sorry about that. That was fucking weird.”

“I’m looking up what sort of diseases makes your eye a septiceye.” Felix decided, leaning back in the couch and whipping out his phone. He seemed like he wasn’t completely out of his daze but he was acting normal enough. Everyone was being a little off, I noticed. I smiled and left to go get my guests some snacks.

And of course,  _ that’s  _ when the familiar sensation of a light weight graced my back. I heard gasps come from behind me and turned my head nearly 180 degrees to see the inevitable: pink, feathery wings ruffling slightly on my back. I smiled like a mad man and cheered, excitement going from a 1 to an immediate 100. 

“I DID IT! IT’S THE WINGS. LOOK AT THEM!” I shouted, turning a full circle to show them off, a triumphant smile shining on my face. I couldn’t move the wings, I still haven’t figured that out but I will.  _ This is incredible. The looks on their faces! Hah! _

“Holy shit…” Felix muttered. Seán merely nodded and I laughed. “You have wings…”

“You have wings…” Seán repeated.

“I HAVE WIIIINGS! Told ya! Look at these babies!” I did a few,  _ sexy,  _ poses in front of them and they continued to just gape at the pink mass that protruded from my back. “I know! You can’t look away, can you?” I waited for them to respond and when I looked back at them, I saw Felix staring at his fist and glancing at Seán. “Felix? You look like you want to punch Seán.” Said man looked at Felix warily with a raised eyebrow. Felix jumped and waved his hands in front of him.

“No no no! I was just thinking…” Felix stopped for a second and looked at me. I was confused. “Hold on, I wanna try something.” He got up from his spot and made way for the back door. Me and Seán exchanged glances and followed him.

* * *

We stood in front of a rather large tree that overshadowed my perfect lawn. (I just mowed it last weekend and I was rather proud of my handy work.) The branches were pretty thick and they hung over the lawn. I was actually thinking of cutting it down but thought it’d look weird with it gone so I scratched the idea quickly. A big tree stump just there? … Actually, that’d be pretty cool. I could probably do something with it-

I came back to reality when I saw Seán asking what Felix was doing and Felix was… climbing the tree. Well, trying to. He was stepping on the roots, trying to reach the lowest branch. I watched with amusement as he did so, finally latching on and pulling himself semi-up. He hung onto the branch for dear life as he swung his legs onto it and stood there, proudly. Seán and I stared at him in confusion. 

“What was this supposed to accomplish?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

“This.” he said simply as he took the tree branch right above him, quite a thick one, you’d probably need a saw or something to break it off. He took it… and snapped it off. Of the tree. He seemed astonished first and me and Seán merely gaped for probably the 100th time that day. To further confuse and surprise us, he took the tree, paused for a moment, closing his eyes, and brought the branch down on his knee  _ hard, _ snapping the thick branch…  _ in half. _

“I- I did it… I thought for sure I was going to break my knee…” Felix muttered before laughing hysterically and whooping. He stumbled and almost fell off of the tree if Seán hadn’t been right there to break his fall and to land on. The tree branch fell with him, making a small indent into the dirt and grass.

“My beautiful lawn…  _ Destroyed. _ ” I muttered.

Felix was beyond happy from destroying my hard work, not paying attention to the poor Seán cushin he created. “I ACTUALLY DID IT!” Felix stopped, wide eyed and smiled a little. “I get it now…” 

_ Get what now? _

“Felix, get off of me. I feel like an old man today… Confused and in pain.” he wheezed.


	8. One Snap Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán is having some doubts and the others just want to see him smile for longer than a minute. Take a break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Felix Kjellberg  
> TW: None

I apologized profusely, realizing there was a wheezing old Irish man under me, leaped off, still smiling like a mad man.  _ I get it now.  _ When we were both up off the ground and back to our senses, I explained. “Don’t you guys get it? We have  _ actual  _ superpowers!” They blinked at me. Seán seemed dumbfounded but Mark, when he realized what I was saying, smiled like I had been and began clapping like he was a little boy. I laughed and continued. “I have some sort of super strength, which would explain the profound amount of things I’ve broken, Mark has some kind of flighty wing things that look suspiciously like the Warfstache man’s mustache, and Seán has his Septiceye! No idea what that is but we’ll find out, won’t we?” 

“Oh this is  _ so  _ cool.” Mark fist-pumped and stretched out his arms as if he was getting ready to do some difficult cardio shit. He was an  _ extremely  _ proactive person and his energy was kind of rubbing off on me too. I rocked on the balls of my feet, the exhaustion from the flight already leaving. Seán, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to crawl into a corner and die. He kept rubbing his shoulder with the opposite hand and staring at the now grounded snapped tree branch. 

I frowned, concern flooding in but was quickly wiped away as I heard Mark’s exclamation. “We should tell someone! OR, OR,  _ we can keep it secret and be heroes under the cover of night.”  _ He seemed to like that idea, as much as he liked to brag, he also liked to play hero. I wasn’t surprised that he loved the whole abilities thing. I wasn’t certain of where this would lead us but I was excited too. The possibilities were endless. 

“This is insane…” I jumped when I finally heard Seán talk. He looked impossibly more tired and I felt kind of bad. The dude clearly hasn’t had a good day nor a good few weeks and now he has to deal with this. He rubbed his eye as if trying to get rid of the sleepiness that was inevitably creeping in.  _ Finally _ , through his whooping and suggestions, Mark noticed what I was seeing and quieted down a bit.

“How’s your headache, Seán?” I tried. He looked at both of us suspiciously, noticing we were both watching him. 

“It’s… better.” he replied simply. When he started looking at the branch a little more hesitantly, I was confused and when I stepped a little forward and he stepped a little back, probably from instinct, I felt hurt.  _ He couldn’t possibly think I’d hurt him, could he? _

“Hey, Seán, what’s wrong?” Mark had noticed his reaction, thankfully. Sometimes the man was a little… slow. But when he catches onto things, he can be a good friend. Over-emotional but more or less, supportive. 

“N- nothing.” He laughed nervously, piquing our interest and raising our concern. “Seriously, it’s nothing. It’s just been a long day.” 

“You  _ do  _ look exhausted.” I muttered, accepting his semi-lie and looking at Mark. Mark looked a lot more… hesitant, to just leave it there but I gave him a look, telling him to leave it for later. 

“Want some alcohol?” Mark suggested, anxiously. I looked dumbfounded at him.  _ Okay, he didn’t get the hint. Like I said, he’s slow.  _ I pinched the bridge of my nose, cringing at Seán’s confused expression.

“I- I can’t, Mark. The doctor said I couldn’t be taking the tablets with alcohol.” Mark cringed as well. It was almost humorous as he shrugged.

“I tried.” he said to me. Seán looked at me, confused and I just face palmed.

“Jesus, Mark, why would you think giving him alcohol would help-? You know what? Nevermind. How about dinner? What does our gracious host have in store for us.” Mark beamed and lifted a finger. 

“I’m glad you asked because IIIIIII~” I was ready for him to start spouting out like this fantastic, over the top meal by the look of his face but after a few seconds with his mouth hanging open and his finger lifted, he dropped his hand, his face fell and his voice tapered out. “IIIII- forgot to go shopping.” Seán and I stared at him before beginning to laugh. Eventually, he was laughing too.

By the end we were all just standing there, wheezing. 

“He was so ready.” Seán huffed. 

“ _ I  _ was so ready.” I giggled. Mark puffed out what sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh but turned out to be a strangled cry. “I was ready to show you guys the wings, not hospitality. Why would I feed my prisoners?” he whined. We all stood there just trying to catch our breath before finally he suggested just going out tonight.

“How about this little restaurant? It’s a bit out of downtown LA but it’s really nice. The staff there are so nice and the food there is nothing short of  _ amazing.”  _ he said with a smile. Seán and I smiled a bit but he looked like he could just use some sleep. Not an hour’s ride to get some food. “It’ll be nice, like a little ‘reunited-and-we-all have-superpowers-now’ gift. On me.” He pointed his thumb at himself proudly and I could see Seán’s face overshadow with a sort of seriousness. I frowned at him and I thought I felt Mark’s mood shift when everyone went quiet. We both waited for someone to say something.

“In all honesty… How are you all taking this so lightly?” Seán muttered to the ground. I couldn’t make out the countless emotions flashing on his face. “I mean, like-” Seán huffed, annoyed that he couldn’t get the words. “This is so  _ sudden.  _ And just… what are the odds… I don’t know what else to say. This is supernatural. Weird.  _ Insane. _ You guys are just going on like it’s a normal day, like, ooooh, uploaded  _ another  _ video, let’s go get some dinner now!” I could tell he was frustrated and I understood but…

“There’s no point dwelling on it Seán. You’ve been stressed the fuck out. I think it’d be  _ nice  _ to get some dinner. But if you don’t wanna go out, I can volunteer to go buy us something from the store and we can go out some other time. How ‘bout it?” I suggested. I didn’t want to put more pressure on him but it was true. Seán was just putting more weight on his shoulders and I felt  _ bad.  _

Mark looked disappointed but nodded. Seán thought for a second before sighing. “We should go out.” he decided. Mark’s face lit up and I smirked at his excitement. 

“Out it is!” Mark exclaimed, leading the way. He marched back to the back door and I followed afterward. Seán followed me, albeit hesitantly. When I didn’t hear footsteps following me up the steps, I checked back and saw him at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the branch. 

“You good?” He looked back up at me and gave a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 


	9. Dinner With a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out to dinner to take a breather for a second. I mean, what they just realized is quite a heavy weight on their shoulders after all! Especially Seán's... A friendly, unexpected face is there but... he and his friends are acting weird... I wonder what they're hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Seán McLoughlin  
> TW: None

“Here we are!” Mark singsonged. He jumped out of the car and Felix followed and I right after. “It looks small but it’s a family restaurant and again, soooo good.” We all walked in, simply, found some seats and got set up with menus. Mark was quick to choose his and after he had, me and Felix were still only half way through the menus. 

“There’s not a ton of choices on this menu.” Felix mentioned.

“What, have you never been to a restaurant? The good ones are the ones with smaller menus.” Those two went back and forth in the back of my head while I just sat there, staring at the same thing. My head hurt again and my stomach was now churning, the sound of food was absolutely dreadful at this point. I didn’t know what was wrong with me but they looked happy and I _really_ didn’t want to cut it off. I decided on something that looked small and as I put down my menu I saw Felix still skimming and Mark looking out the window we had sat next to. It was clear skies and the sun was setting at this point. The street lights were starting to come on and it looked like it’d be a quiet night. It was calming in a sense. I could’ve honestly fallen asleep right then and there. Everything was blocked out and hell, I haven’t had a good sleep since my migraines started. 

Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second…

_Let me_ **_out._ **

I jolted up from my spot and looked around. Mark was still staring out the window and Felix had finally put down his menu. They looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head and sighed. 

“Sorry, thought I heard something.” 

“Something bothering you?” Mark questioned, concern making its way up to his expression once more. 

“Of course but right now, we’re taking a breather, right?” I didn’t want them worrying about me nonstop. I just needed to smile. Honestly, I’ve just been acting like a baby. Let them have their fun. Don't bother them about it.

“I guess.” Mark muttered, not looking away. I gave him a smile and instead took the initiative to break eye contact first. I saw someone out of my peripheral vision and thought it was the waitress who had handed us the menus, coming to take our order so I straightened myself out and picked up the menu, ready to hand it over but instead, I was greeted by my two friends greeting the person in excitement.

“Jimmy!” Mark greeted happily.

“Jimmy?” Felix asked.

“Hey?” Jimmy blinked in confusion but then looked at us and immediately his expression brightened up. “Oh, hey. Didn’t think I’d be seeing any familiar faces here. It’s quite out of town to be honest.” His expression seemed vacant as he said that with almost a bitter surprise. “Ah, sorry, before I start rambling. It’s nice to see you guys again. Here for Vidcon I presume?” 

“Definitely.” Mark grinned like a child. “Hey, wanna join us for dinner.” He waggled his eyebrows, smirking in a suggestive way and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jesus, Mark.” I muttered. 

“Oh, no, can’t. Chandler and Chris are with me right now. We were just working on something. I do have to go…” Jimmy pointed his thumb in the direction of all I could guess was where they were seated and he began to go that way before Mark interrupted him.

“Well, would it be okay if we joined you? Been a while since I’ve seen you around, let’s be honest!” I cringed at the way _Jimmy_ cringed and immediately started shaking my head slightly. I leaned over to Mark and muttered.

“It’s clear he doesn’t want us over, Mark. Let’s just eat.” I turned to Jimmy, a hint of regret in his eyes. “Sorry. Mark doesn’t know boundaries.” I joked, forcing a smile to my face. “You can go on, sorry for the hold up.” He shook his head and smiled, to my confusion.

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t too important. Probably not something we should… be doing in public anyway. You’re welcome to join us.” Mark beamed as well as Felix. He announced he would go get the waitress to alert her that we’d be moving over tables while Felix and I followed Jimmy to the 5 person boothe. 4 seats on the booths and one chair at the end. The two people already there, Chandler and Chris, looked at us, surprised. Chris got over his surprise quickly and smiled at us but Chandler kept staring. I dragged over a chair, with permission, to the table and sat on the end of it, next to the other chair. Felix sat next to Jimmy and Mark and I sat on the end and we took our seats as Jimmy explained the newcomers. This was insanely awkward, _especially_ with Chandler simply _staring_ at us. I shifted in my seat.

I watched as they closed the computers they had set up in front of them and put them away in bags. I felt like I had just interrupted something very important because Chandler continued to stare at us with an intensity that only said we did something _wrong._

“Sorry for invading.” I muttered, kind of shrinking into myself. Chandler blinked a few times before shaking his head and smiling like Chris was.

“You weren’t! Don’t worry about it, really. If it was more important than friends, I would’ve told you, seriously.” Jimmy reassured. When a waiter came over to the table, they quickly took their orders and our group of 3 did so as well. When we were done, we all just sat there, a little awkwardly. Jimmy decided to break the silence. 

“Y'all excited for Vidcon?” 

“Hell yes!” Mark cheered, making the group laugh. 

“Absolutely. I’ve been ready for it for a month now.” Felix stated. I didn’t answer, because I honestly didn’t want to lie to them. No, not this year. Not if my head was going to be like this and everything that was going on was _not_ going to be a dream. I’d rather just rest. “What about you guys?” Felix moved it on to them and I silently thanked him. 

“I’m psyched!” Chris declared, throwing a hand up in the air. Chandler nodded his enthusiasm and Jimmy chuckled. 

“We’ve all been really excited.” We continued to chat, me throwing small comments here and there. At one point in the conversation, a bit after we had gotten our food, I noticed Chandler take out his phone, text something, and put it back into his pocket. After, I saw Jimmy’s pocket light up and buzz. He pulled out his phone, glanced at it under the table, looked over at Chandler, and then at us. He had the same expression that Chandler had. He stared at us for a few seconds before putting away his phone and continuing on with the conversation. Later on, the same thing happened with Chandler texting Chris. He too, looked at us funny. I felt a bit annoyed. It was like when Mark and Felix were exchanging texts in the car. _What were they keeping from us?_

I shook my head, moving from that thought process. The way they were looking at us and exchanging texts. They were probably in the middle of something really important, despite what Jimmy had told us. I hadn’t realized I was just picking at my food the entire time I was trying to break down the situation. Jimmy spoke up, making me jump.

“Hey, Seán, do you not like the food?” I looked at him bewildered then looked at the sad salad in front of me. I wasn’t even aware of what I had ordered. It was just cheap and small so… 

“Oh… no, I’m just not hungry.” I muttered. “Sorry, Mark.” I gave an awkward smile towards the, once again, concerned looking friend. I couldn’t stop making them worried. I was annoyed that they wouldn’t just ignore me for a second and I was annoyed at myself that I couldn’t just act _normal._

“You look angry.” Felix observed, smiling, humor present on his face. “Like a kid who didn’t get what he wanted.” I rolled my eyes.

“Psh, I’m not angry.”

Jimmy tilted his head and looked at us for a few more seconds as if trying to figure something out. “Are you feeling alright?” I looked at him surprised.

“What?” To my displeasure, Mark decides to “explain”.

“Our little Seán has been feeling sick as of recently.” He smiled, ruffing my hair and I elbowed him under the table. He winced and pouted at me.

“Sick? Like what.” Jimmy narrowed his eyes at us. Felix and Mark hesitated greatly and I simply sat there, not looking anyone in the eye. “What’s going on?” 

“Well, what about you?” I muttered. Everyone turned to me and I cringed. 

“What?” 

“What about you three? You keep looking at us like we grew an extra limb.” He stared at me in the eye and I narrowed my eyes at him in turn. We didn’t break eye contact for a good minute before he smiled and laughed. I was beyond confused and irritation was building up again.

“Did I miss the punchline?” Felix questioned, looking between my slowly growing irritated face and Jimmy’s sputtering voice buried behind his arms. 

“You guys are great. I Loved seeing you guys again, seriously, but I think we should head out.” He got up, ready to leave. Felix hastily made way and Chandler and Chris looked at him bewildered. Even they didn’t know what he was doing. They threw us an apologetic look and stayed for a few minutes. They paid the bill and just like that, were gone. We paid our side of the bill and left the building before finally speaking again.

“What was that.” Mark raised an eyebrow. Felix and Mark looked at me for an explanation and I shook my head. 

“They were acting strangely. They kept staring at us and texting each other throughout the conversation.”

“Did you see any texts, Felix?” Mark questioned.

“Well I did notice that they were texting but I didn’t see any texts. What do you make me out to be, a stalker?” 

“Let’s just go.” I muttered, already making my way to the backseats of Mark’s car. I saw them exchange glances and get into the car

* * *

On the way, Mark thought it’d be a good idea to try and break the silence. “What do you guys think about sharing the powers with someone?” There is an immediate backlash as me and Felix refute that idea.

“Absolutely not. If someone found out, we’d probably end up in a testing facility.” Felix grumbled.

“Do you not realize the severity of what that could cause? This is _serious.”_ I growled. “And even if we did, who’s to say they won’t think we’re fucking lunatics. I _already_ sound crazy with the whole _seeing stuff_ and everything-”

“Seeing stuff?” I blinked in confusion before shaking my head. 

“Nevermind! No, we will _not_ share it with _anyone.”_

“Well, what about Jimmy…?” Mark tried, nervously raising a hand. He kept his eyes on the road but I could see the worry in his eyes. He _really_ wanted to tell someone. But _why?_

“Why do you want to tell someone so badly?” He didn’t answer at first and I was sure he was just wanting to gloat but his response was a lot more sincere than I thought it’d be.

“I want to get a handle of these abilities. And who knows, maybe there’s others like us out there. I want someone trustworthy enough to, I don’t know, have our backs. This is kind of terrifying how they came out of nowhere, anyway. I’ll admit.”

“I thought you loved these-” Felix reasoned.

“And I do! It’s just… I never said I wasn’t confused or, more or less, scared.” There was a few seconds of dead silence before I finally broke it.

“You’ve always been such a sap.” I muttered. “Jimmy is a trustworthy guy… You think it’d be safe?” Mark’s eyes lit up and I could feel myself smile, in spite of how I felt about the situation.

“Absolutely! That guy is as trustworthy as you can get! Can we do it when we get hoome, pleeassee, I know Felix has his numberrrr!” It was amazing how fast he could go from a sappy, mature adult to an overgrown child. I chuckled under my breath.

“I mean, if Seán wants to, why not? It’ll be nice to finally get it out, knowing what _it_ is.” _My mind flashed to Evelien. She was with Amy, Marzia and the others right now… We could tell them but…_ I tossed that thought aside. She was trying to have a fun time with her friends. I didn’t need to bother her about this. This was a me problem. At least we probably knew the migraines weren’t because of something life threatening. 

“Yeah, okay.” I muttered, leaning my head on the window and watching the blurry street lights go by.


	10. Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's had enough. Going to bed will be bliss. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Seán McLoughlin  
> TW: Brief Description of Vomiting

When we got home and I could finally have a little piece of mind, I felt the exhaustion that was building up throughout the day come crashing down all at once. I fell into the living room couch and closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying hard not to fall asleep right then and there. I could hear Mark laugh and nudge me. “We need to call Jimmy, man.”

“Hmmm.” I responded with the remaining brain cells and sense I had left. 

“How ‘bout tomorrow. It’s kind of been a long day. You didn’t have to travel through head splitting headaches in low oxygen for hours, Mark.” Felix said, thankfully. He made some kind of sad Mark sound.

“Fine, fair enough. Seán should probably go to bed anyway. Is the dude alive? He hasn’t moved.”

“I’m awake.” I mumbled, sitting up and forcing my eyes open. “Jesus, what time is it anyway?”

“It’s 8.” Mark stated, blinking at me. I groaned. 

“That’s it?” I saw Mark and Felix glance at each other.

“We won’t blame you if you go to bed early.” Felix smiled.

“Remember where your room is?” Mark asked. I rolled my eyes. 

“Of course I remember where it is. Thanks.” I gave a half hearted wave and smiled before heading off to my room. I could hear a hushed whisper come from the two of them as I walked away but I was too tired to care. People have been talking behind my back all day, why should it matter now anyway?

I walked into my room, didn’t bother turning on the light to look around or anything. I caught a glimpse of a desk, maybe? Or was that a drawer. Whatever. There was wood. Some places. The wall was not painted but it had some pictures hung up around. That’s about as much information I took in before I fell into the bed, kicking off my shoes, and lazily draped the blanket over myself, blissfully letting my exhaustion take over. 

I woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from my eyes. When I could force myself to get up, I looked around the dark room. Everything was quiet. The window at one side of my room was dark with the night sky. It had to be around the middle of the night.  _ What woke me up? _ I continued to glance around the room suspiciously before deciding to get up. 

_ My migraine is gone.  _ I mentally observed, searching the room for the disturbance. Under the bed, I opened the door and peeked out, and in the drawers, even. I didn’t even know what I was searching for. The bottom drawer was a bit stuck. I frowned in confusion and yanked at it a little. I realized I couldn’t hear anything.  _ That’s weird. _ When I finally was able to jiggle it open, the drawer seemed to glow a neon green and what I saw made my stomach churn. A large, jumpy green and blue eye. It stared at me and jumped a little. I shut the drawer quickly and made a sound of surprise. Or… what was  _ supposed  _ to be a sound of surprise. I still couldn’t hear anything. 

I spun around, ready to escape the room through the door but was greeted by a familiar figure. A tall, pale me with a black eye, white iris, and one normal eye. There was that scar on his neck that looked disgustingly fresh, pink and swollen and his ears were pointed as well. A tail with a scorpion-like end swished behind him. Those were the big things I noticed as I froze in place and stared at his smiling form, floating just above the ground. The black eye began leaking some black liquid. I took a step back and felt something hit my sock. I looked down to see the same black liquid slowly making its way into the room, oozing out of the floor. It rose very quickly. 

I think I was taking shallow breaths, fear making my heart race and my motions sluggish. I stared at the black liquid as it made it past my waste already and now close to my throat. I looked at the figure one last time before being enveloped completely.

I woke with a start, a gasp escaping my lips. I shivered and could immediately feel something wrong. I leaped up from the bed, stumbling, and ran into a nearby bathroom. I didn’t take the time to properly close the door as I made my way to the toilet and leaned over it, puking what little I had eaten that day. 

“Shit…” I muttered, trying to catch my breath. I moved to my knees and leaned against a near wall, closing my eyes for a second and hugging my stomach. “It was just a dream.” I reminded myself. My thoughts were sluggish and confused. Focusing on one thing was particularly difficult and I shook my head, trying to clear it. Eventually, I pushed myself up, flushed, and walked over to the mirror. I washed my hands and splashed, frowning at the water as it poured onto my hands rapidly. Drying my hands, I watched my weary expression in the mirror. I was pale and there were clear bags under my eyes. Well, they were clearer anyway. I sighed before splashing some water on my face. I didn’t know whether to make me focus a bit more, wake me up more, whatever the reason, it’s not like I wanted to sleep again anyway. 

I wiped my face down and squeezed my eyes shut as the usual migraine was making its way from annoying to painful. “Fuck, not now.” I put the towel down and leaned over the sink, trying to ease the pain. When I looked back at the mirror, I saw my eye glowing a neon green like it had last night.

“Not again.” I moaned. I stayed there, staring at it for a bit, watching the color sort of pulse and waited for it to disappear. I saw something flicker behind me while I waited and jumped. I turned my head and searched for the source, finding nothing. I looked back towards the mirror and there was the man I had seen. “What-” The same stitched scar, the same humored smile, the same mixed, demonic looking eyes. Fear and surprise bubbled up quickly and in spite of my pride, I screamed a short but fearful scream. It echoed in the bathroom and I swear I could hear alarmed voices downstairs. 

I stumbled around and to my alarm, I saw the figure standing there, looking quite confused and staring down at me. The last thing I could see was him reaching towards me, more specifically, my throat and a ringing sensation hitting my ears. I winced and backed myself against the sink before everything slowly went dark, everything happening at once and at the same time, nothing happening at all. I was confused, in pain, and  _ terrified.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot kind of goes, steady... steady... steady....... YUP you go! alright now down... NOW UP! Roller Coaster :D


	11. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán's hit his breaking point and his friends are unsure how to react. Felix decides that they can't wait and need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Mark Fischbach  
> TW: Panic attack (brief) 
> 
> I took like all day to finally post this chapter because I was stuck on the writing of chapter 12 hafhepgewap  
> Also, if you haven't noticed, I normally post somewhere in Friday - Sunday and sometimes Mondays :D

After Seán had gone to bed, Felix and I agreed to stay up and play some video games because why not? We only called it a night when about 2 A.M. hit and Felix was actually yawning.

“We're done tonight?” I asked.

“We’re done tonight.” Felix muttered in agreement, turning off his computer. He smiled and stretched. “I don’t think we should be staying up this late until after Vidcon. With everything that’s been happening as well, we should try to get more sleep.” 

“Psh, whatever. This is a piece of cake for me. I could stay up for hours longer.” I bragged with a smug smile. 

“Then do it!” 

“I  _ will.  _ After a nap.” Felix rolled his eyes and I laughed, turning off my computer and standing up off the couch. “We’ll call Jimmy tomorrow then?” 

“You’re excited for that, my gosh.” Felix muttered. I rolled my eyes. Of  _ course  _ I was excited. I was so ready to tell someone. Jimmy was a trustworthy man to everyone. Only a murderer wouldn’t trust him with their secrets. “Welp, let’s goooo-” Felix was cut off by a high pitched scream that anyone could recognize but no one would welcome. Sure, Seán screamed a lot but  _ this.  _ This was fearful. Like he was fearing for his life. What’s happening now?

Felix and I looked at each other and an understanding quickly passed between us. “Seán.” we muttered in unison before racing for the stairs. I was taking 2 steps at a time and Felix was behind me, no doubt doing the same. I turned around a corner and saw the bathroom light on, escaping through a crack in the door as the door wasn’t closed all the way. Without thinking, I threw open the door and immediately got defensive. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you-” I began listing off my worries in the form of questions before Felix slapped a hand over my mouth and moved in front of me, pushing me back a few steps. “Hey! I was-” I stopped myself, watching Felix move to the floor in a hurried motion. Seán was on the floor, eyes squeezed shut and his breathing was shallow. His hands were clamped over his ears as if something were so loud and he wanted nothing more than to shut it out. I mouthed “oh” before joining Felix on the ground, kneeling. 

Felix put a hand on his chest and another hand on Seán’s knee, counting under his breath. Seán cracked his eye open at the sound of Felix and immediately started following along with him. I put a hand on his shoulder to try and do  _ something.  _

“He hasn’t had an anxiety attack in forever…” I muttered in a hushed tone to Felix. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought before answering, only a bit quieter than me.

“I don’t think it was an anxiety attack, to be honest. That scream suggests more of a panic attack.”

“Panic from what?” 

“Maybe his eye?” I looked back at his face and noticed the green eye from earlier starting to fade. 

“I don’t think that would arouse a reaction like that… I mean, he knows why it happens by now, kind of, right?”

“Well, what else could it have been?” I shrugged, watching Seán catch his breath. His hands slowly left his ears and, instead, found a home on his stomach, clutching it like he was just punched in the gut. He leaned his head against the cabinets that were right under the sink and closed his eyes, probably to get back to his senses. “He mentioned seeing things earlier. He couldn’t have meant just his eye.” Felix whispered, quieter than I thought anyone could go. I almost missed it. I continued to eye Seán, making sure he was actually  _ breathing.  _

“Fuck, sorry.” Seán groaned and we both perked up at the sound of his voice. 

“It’s fine, Seán.” Felix muttered. “You alright?” Felix was watching him intently.

“I’m okay.” he said simply in response. We stayed there for a second. Seán buried his face into his hands and brought his knees up to his chest. Felix and I watched him, still kneeling on the floor. Eventually, Felix tried to break the silence with our burning question.

“Do you want to tell us… or like you don’t have to or-” I rolled my eyes at his hesitation. We were his  _ friends.  _ And this was my house, if something is going on over here that’s gonna spook us to death like poor Seán here, I wanna know. 

“What the hell  _ happened?”  _ I asked more bluntly. Felix elbowed me but didn’t say anything and waited for a response. I was worried, despite what my tone would say, nonetheless. You don’t just have a panic attack over a little scare. Something happened. Seán’s reluctance to talk was saying that much. 

“It’s going to sound crazy-”

“Do you have any idea how many times we’ve heard that today?” I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “Go ahead.” He shook his head as if to say, ‘Alright, you asked for it.’

“I swear, this whole power thing is not for me. What is the power, to mess with my fucking head?” He was stalling but making bad jokes nonetheless. Can’t hate the guy for putting it off. “I’m seeing someone.”

“You’re seeing Evelien, we know.” Felix deadpanned. “Good for you?” Seán snorted. 

_ “I wish  _ that was it, Felix. But no, I’m literally seeing someone. Someone that shouldn’t even  _ exist.  _ They’re… in the mirror. They look like me-”

“Jesus, Seán, don’t say you shouldn’t exist, you know we love you. And I didn’t think seeing yourself in the mirror could cause such a reaction-” I started.

“NO!” he grumbled in frustration which gave us the clue to just let him keep going. “ _ Behind  _ me, I saw… me. He had a black eye, like, where the white should be and… and he had a tail. And there was a scar across his neck.” He dragged his finger across his throat, indicating what he meant but it was actually pretty unnerving, watching him do that. “And his ears were kind of pointed, I guess, but that’s just a minor detail.”

“So like-” Felix and I started, astonishment and concern written all over our face and Seán confirmed our thought process, cutting us off.

“Like Anti. My character.” Seán looked 10 years older. He was pale. Paler than usual. I swear some of his hair looked grey, his face suggested he had just seen a ghost and he still shook as if he was sleeping on the tiles of the bathroom, naked currently. Pleasant picture. “I saw  _ it  _ in the mirror, spun around out of… I don’t know, instinct? And he was just standing there. I froze and wasn’t sure what to do but then he reached for my throat and there was this  _ ringing.”  _

We cringed at how crazy this  _ did  _ sound but everything as of late was crazy.  _ Maybe his power or whatever  _ **_was_ ** _ messing with his head. It could be a psychological power. Or perhaps it was affecting him mentally more than we had imagined. Or… maybe Anti was supposed to be part of his power _ . I cut out that last thought quickly. That’s a little  _ too  _ insane. 

“I’m not crazy. I think…” His voice tore me out of my thoughts and it seemed Felix was deep in thought too. I shook my head and sent a reassuring smile his way. 

“We know. We can figure this out later, alright? You need  _ sleep.” _

“Why does it smell like vomit in here?” Felix cringed. I sniffed the air and smelled nothing. 

“I don’t smell anything.” I muttered. 

“Yeesh, Mark, get that nose of yours fixed.” Seán joked, giving a weak smile my way. I frowned at him. “I puked.” We both cringed. 

“Yeah, okay, bed time.” Felix and I agreed and helped him up slowly. 

“I can walk, you guys.” We walked him to his room and he fell backwards into the bed in almost a comedic fashion. We huffed at the doorway, watching him like some parents making sure their kid was actually going to sleep this time. 

“Make sure you actually get some real sleep, kay?” I called in a mocking motherly tone. I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

“Thanks, guys.” he muttered in response and I could hear Felix sigh in relief. When I closed the door, I looked at Felix. He didn’t look any better than Seán. He looked… a few years older and stressed the fuck out. 

“You okay?” I breathed.

“We need to tell someone and I don’t want to wait for tomorrow.” He was already taking out his phone half way through that sentence and I stared at the screen in surprise as he pulled up Jimmy’s number. As he called, we started walking towards my room. Halfway there, Jimmy picked up, surprisingly. At this time of night, we expected him to be asleep. 

Well… he was asleep, according to the tone of his voice. _ Sorry Jimmy. _

“Hmm,  _ yes?”  _ We could hear the tired ‘fuck you’ behind the screen and it would’ve made me laugh if I didn’t feel so bad about waking him.

“Oh, God, sorry Jimmy, I don’t know why we thought you’d be awake at this time.” Felix scratched his neck, blushing slightly from embarrassment. We could hear a small noise of recognition, some moving around and Jimmy suddenly sounded more awake. 

“Felix? Well, I’m awake now, what’s the prob- I mean what’s up?” he asked. He almost sounded like he knew something had- happened already. We paused for a second, thinking of what we were going to say and I decided to narrate this one. 

“We think Seán is going insa-” I was immediately elbowed again by the Swedish man and I pouted and let him explain.

“This is going to sound…  _ Insane.  _ But hear us out-”

“I think I already know what you’re going to say so just go ahead.” he said softly. We looked at each other in confusion and smiled, humored. Jimmy had no idea what was coming. I inhaled and spit it out instead of delaying. 

“I think Felix, Seán, and I have superpowers.” It was a lot more satisfying saying it out loud. It was like proving it was very much real. But to Jimmy, I’m sure it sounded-

“Good, exactly what I thought you’d say.” he said through the screen as if his entire life had been dedicated to hearing us say that. We stared at the screen for a good minute, no one talking before voicing what we were thinking. 

“ _ What?”  _ We heard Jimmy chuckle behind the screen and I swear I was about to throw the phone. If Felix wasn’t holding his own, I would’ve definitely chucked mine. 

“Jimmy, I was so ready to say that! You’re telling me you were expecting us to say we have superpowers? Oh no, have you caught Seán’s crazy? What the hell is going  _ on?”  _ I growled, pointing at the phone as if I were talking to him in person. I could basically hear him smirking. 

“Don’t worry about it guys. I’m glad you came to me, though, I  _ was  _ going to call you to meet up somewhere private tomorrow. But, I guess the sooner the safer. No one else knows, right?” 

“No.” we both said in unison. 

“Good, great. I guess I owe you a quick explanation. I, too, have powers, and for about a year now, I have been searching for others like me. My friend, you guys know Chandler, he has some kind of power that allows him to see people’s auras and people like us? We have blue auras. Tonight, Chandler saw your auras. I’m glad, again, that you guys came to me. Now what’s the situation?” We gaped at the screen. Everything was spilled onto us and some things had fallen off our shoulders. I was happy, relieved but more stressed and confused. I had so many questions. I was excited but nervous. I was astonished but scared.  _ What is happening?  _ I feel like I’ve asked that question too many times this month. But the best thing of all this? We had someone to  _ guide  _ us. Someone knew what they were doing. And I was so happy. 

I smiled widely in spite of the situation that was going on. “Thank God.” I whispered. Felix explained the situation. 

“Seán’s eye is glowing green sometimes and for about a month I think he said, he’s been having severe migraines. Just now, he said he saw… one of his channel egos, Anti, in the mirror of the bathroom. We’re worried that his maybe power is causing him some mental… damage, potentially.” Felix summed up. We heard Jimmy hum behind the screen. 

“One of the others, his name is Johnathan, says he has migraines as well. It could be a simple side effect. Many of us have side effects. I think it depends on the person and power. What caused you guys to call me?”

“He had a panic attack.” I muttered. “He was really freaked out about it. We got worried so we called you.” 

“You… called me over it instead of a psychiatrist or doctor… Not the smartest choice, I must say but, again, I’m glad you came to me. Is he alright?”

“We think… He’s in bed now.”

“Alright. Continue to check in on that… Anti thing. Who knows, it might not completely be a mental issue?”

“What do you mean?” Felix perked up, intent on getting an answer.

“Well… It could be part of his power. What powers do you guys have? Just sum up what you think they are. It’s probably early for you so I don’t expect you to 100% know what it is.”

Felix and I hesitated before answering. “Mark has some pink mustache wings that he can summon. I’m pretty sure he can easily summon them now. He’s been practicing as a party trick for like a month and I uh, in simple terms, I think I have some kind of super strength.” Felix summed up, not very neatly but good enough the points across. Jimmy was quiet for a second before continuing. 

“Most of our powers are related to what we’ve done in the past, what we associate ourselves with, etc. Hence, why our powers might come out to be related to our channels. Felix, Brofist, Mark, Wilford Warfstache-”

“Wilford  _ ‘Motherloving’  _ Warfstache.” I corrected him. 

“Uhuh… Anyway, keep an eye on him.” 

“Can we know who else is part of this group of super power people?” I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. 

“Hm. Sure. I won’t explain their powers right now. It’s 2 A.M. But I can give you their names and their contacts. We have Johnathon, or better known as H2O Delirious, and Alia, or better known as SSsniperwolf.” There was hesitation behind the phone before he continued. “We also have T-Series but his name and everything is confidential. He didn’t want to share his information. For short, you can refer to him as Tee.” We stared, dumbfounded. 

_ “The  _ T-Series?” I asked.

“Like, that guy?” Felix questioned. We sounded smart. 

“Yes,  _ that guy.”  _ Jimmy huffed. “He’s not a bad guy, I don’t think. I didn’t get much out of him the few times we talked through email and the one voice chat. Maybe a little goofy. He’s a likeable guy once you get to know him.”

“What’s he sound like?” I don’t know why that was my question but any information I can get about that guy is amazing.

“He sounded like an Indian.” Jimmy remarked helpfully. I huffed, unsatisfied but left it. “Sorry, man, but he asked, again, that his information be left confidential. Felix, do you mind giving me Seán’s and Mark’s information and I’ll give you Alia’s and Johnathan’s.” They both exchanged information and with that, the conclusion. 

“I’m so glad you guys can join us. I know it’s a bit scary but the reason I have all of you together is to help. I’ll talk to you soon, I hope. Welcome to our organization.” Jimmy sounded happy and proud. Excited. 

“Thank you, Jimmy. Really, you have no idea how relieving this is.” 

“No, I do.” he reassured. “Have a good night. you two and remember, watch Seán.”

“That’s what his girlfriend told me at the airport before we all split ways.” Felix frowned. 

“Evelien? Yeah, well your girlfriends slash wives are smart. Listen to them.” His last sentence ended it, hanging up right after. We frowned at the screen and then at each other.

“Well? Wanna try a contact right now?”


	12. Enter Alia: Wolf Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia? Lia? Something like that. She's here now so... cool beans. cool beans... Oh and there's screaming but don't worry about that too much. Just focus on Wolf Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, okay, so you know how a lot of amazing writers suddenly duck on a project because something horrible came up? What I like to call the "Writers Bad Luck". I think I've been hit by that. Something horrible happened and I'm not sure how to go about it. I will definitely keep posting, maybe even more now actually, seeing as I'm going to be having internet full time now, until further notice. So uh... yeah. Don't worry about it, I'm just saying, if I suddenly DO stop writing for a bit, just know, it's only temporary. I have full intent of pushing through this fanfic to the end.  
> Mention: I've heard SSSniperwolf's name was Lia but then the internet said it was Alia and so im confused and just putting one....
> 
> POV: Felix Kjellberg  
> TW: None (there's actually a ton of swearing near the end but ya know... there's already been quite a bit of swearing so- It's too be expected)

“Alright, let’s do this. Who should we call?” Mark asked me, his excitement only increasing by the second. This was the best day of his life as far as I was aware. He was just constantly excited about everything. 

“Well, I don’t know much about Johnathan to be honest but I know some about Alia. Maybe it’s safer to call her? I think she’d be up at this time, recording a video, anyway.” I explained, looking through my contacts and adding Alia’s. 

“Fair enough.” I opened up her new contact and pressed the blue call button. I put it on speaker and after a few rings, surprisingly, she picked up. I knew she worked late but I wasn’t one hundred percent sure she would answer right away.

“Hello?” Her voice sounded through the speaker. Mark and I looked at each other, both realizing we hadn’t even thought of something to say. 

“Hi…” I said, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck and thinking of what comes after that. Mark took it up. 

“This is Mark. Mark Fischbach. Felix is here with me. We were wondering if we could talk for a minute.” There was a pause behind the phone, some shuffling and finally a voice. 

“Like Markiplier?” We glanced at each other again.

“If you wanna call me that, sure.” Mark shrugged. “Yeah, I’m Markiplier.”

“Sorry if we were interrupting something. Jimmy gave us your number, we were just hoping to call  _ someone.  _ I- I’m not sure why. It is 2 in the morning so if you want us to go we can-”

“No way.” she interrupted my awkward rant, saving me from sounding more stupid. “So, that means you guys have them too?” 

“If you mean superpowers, yes.” Mark smiled. “Isn’t it  _ awesome?”  _ I elbowed him. We are not about to rant to someone else about how awesome superpowers are again. He whined and rubbed his arm.

“Actually, I do have a question…” I stated. 

“Uh, yeah, what’s up?” 

“One has been  _ seeing  _ things, migraines, stuff like that. You think that sounds familiar? Like side effects or should we be more concerned? We did talk to Jimmy about it but he just said to keep an eye on him…”

“Well, I think Johnathan has side effects like that. Migraines and dizziness. Who are we talking about?”

“Seán, or, jacksepticeye I guess you’d know him as.” 

“All three of you? What a coincidence.” She seemed in disbelief behind the phone. I rolled my eyes and almost laughed but refrained from doing so. “Yikes, well, that’d probably be a question for Jimmy or Johnathan. Sorry, I can’t be much help. Was there anything else you guys needed? I’m happy to help.”

“Yeah. what’s your power?” Mark questioned next to me. I glared at him and he shrugged, throwing on an apologetic, not so apologetic look. 

“Power? Well… I have, like, the same instincts or abilities of a wolf or a dog, I guess. Not sure what to tell about that. Jimmy called me Wolf Girl.”

“Creative.” I grumbled, humor crawling through my voice. She laughed. 

“Yeah, I know. Crazy thought went into it.” Sarcasm dripped through her own voice. “It’s really cool that you guys can join us… seriously. I presume Jimmy filled you in?” We nodded and confirmed aloud that he had. “Good, good, then is that all?” she asked, not unkindly.

Mark and I looked at each other. Neither of us seemed to have any other questions that Alia could possibly answer so we shrugged at each other, indicating that we were done. 

“Doesn’t seem like it. Have a good night, Alia.” I smiled down at the phone, already heading for the hang up button. 

“Night!” Before I hung up, I froze in my tracks. A familiar voice screamed, profanities going one after the other. I forgot to hang up and shoved my phone into my pocket before darting straight for the door. I heard Mark follow me, he was so close I could feel him brush my back, trying to go faster. Launching open the door, both of us sprinted for the bedroom. He got past me at some point and to the door before me. Figures, as he  _ was  _ in track in school but that didn’t matter right now. I stumbled over my steps.

_ It’s fine, probably just another… hallucination or… or best case scenario, a bad dream! He’s completely fine- _

Mark was frozen in the doorway, sputtering and making some kind of noise no real human could possibly make. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the actual fuuuuuuu-” I pushed past him, causing him to stumble to the side. “Felix,  _ how-”  _ I could hear him catch his balance as the noise of his feet against the floor stopped but he didn’t move. I looked to where he was looking and saw Seán cowering in bed. The first thing I went to was relief. My shoulder relaxed and I sighed, unsure of what Mark was panicking about but then I saw the real reason Seán was cowering. 

A man, just like him, hovered over him gripping his arms and smiling like a mad man. His ears were pointed, his throat was stitched almost halfway around and one eye was black. It looked just like-

“I- Isn’t that  _ Anti?”  _ Mark mumbled. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw his jaw drop and mine locked. 

The floating man rolled his eyes and glared at Seán. “Now look what ye did! You ruined our fun. Never thought I’d be mad at an Irish man fur being  _ loud  _ but Jesus, Jack!”

“What is going  _ on?  _ Is everyone okay? Mark? Felix?” A feminine voice came from my back pocket and, without taking my eyes off of Anti, took out my phone and answered.

“I’ll have to call you back later, Alia.” I cut her off, shutting off the phone.

“Hold the fu-” Anti looked at us and grinned.

“But your friends are here. I guess they’re  _ kind  _ of fun.” 

“What-” Mark started and I finished our thought processes.

“The fuck.”


	13. Man in the Mirror Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look what we have here, a transition chapter with important information. Welcome to hell. We're only starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Seán McLouglin  
> TW: Mention of tablets (pills)\
> 
> Man, if only I could say there were hints as to what I plan for hopefully a second book? in this chapter. Did I say that? Naah, don't quote me on it.

The two idiots stared at us in stunned silence as I shook like a damn coward under  _ my own, fictional character.  _ I didn’t know what was going on but I was glad that I wasn’t the only person who could see him. Maybe I wasn’t going crazy after all. 

“What-”

“The fuck.” they said elegantly. They really were ones for words. That’s a good way to sum this scene up. Of course, I was more like,  _ help, this irish, demon, version of me is trying to kill me.  _

“I suppose they can be fun too.” Anti muttered above me. The amusement in his eyes hadn’t dimmed, much to my displeasure. The grip on my shoulder wasn’t loosening and it was starting to sting a little but… he wasn’t squeezing all  _ that  _ hard, I noticed. 

“Let go of him!” Mark demanded, taking a step forward and puffing out his chest like he was going to do something oh so terrible if he didn’t. I was screaming internally for them to do something. I was still frozen, mentally chastising myself for being a coward. But then again, what if he  _ hurt  _ me. I wasn’t a masochist like Mark. I didn’t actually wanna see my pain barriers. I’d like to stay far away from them, thank you. I felt his grip loosen and almost immediately, I pushed myself back and glared at the demon-like creature that floated above me. His clawed hands and arms crossed, pouting. Mark and Felix blinked.

“Fiiiiiine, you’re all no fun, I was just playin’ with my friend.” he rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“That was easy.” Felix muttered. 

“ _ That  _ was playing?” Mark shook his head in disbelief. 

“Well, of course it was, dumbass, what else would I be doing with Jack?” Anti looked flabbergasted at the two, looking for an answer but just getting awkward looks and ‘Well…’. “Gross!” He cringed and they immediately started to try and explain their reactions while I just sat there, waiting for someone to realize I was even still there.

“Who are you, anyway?” Mark growled. Anti seemed hurt for the split second he was there. I saw him shrink down. An eerie shadow traveled the floor, sporadically looking for a way around the bed and ending up on the wall right next to Felix and Mark, behind the door. They both made a sound of fear and shock as he melted out of the wall in a fluid motion, standing in a casual way, his arms crossed and looking like he was checking his nails.

“Who am  _ I?  _ I’m offended! How does my host’s bestest friend not know who  _ I  _ am? I’m Anti!” he huffed, leaning forward and giving him a nasty scowl. I didn’t mention how he wasn’t exactly my “bestest friend” as I didn’t pick friends, ahem. 

“There’s no way you’re Anti. That’s probably just a really damn good costume and if you show your face, I’ll even give you props for doing so well before kicking you out of  _ my  _ house.” Mark threatened, taking a step forward. 

“I’m floating  _ and  _ just shadow traveled in front of your eyes. Isn’t that enough to make you realize I’m  _ nothing  _ like you lowly, mortal bodies?” Anti floated a bit forward, waving his hand, indicating that we were the lowly, mortal bodies. Mark seemed to consider this deeply.

“Okay, so say you  _ were,  _ telling the truth…” As they’re talking, I decide there’s no hope for them and push myself off the bed and instinctively cross my arms over my stomach, hiding out in the opposite corner of the room.

“Fuck this.” I muttered, scanning for a potential weapon.

“What the hell is happening…” Felix muttered, rubbing his temples as if he was picking up the migraines I had finally left behind. 

“We’d all like to know.” Mark stated. I narrowed my eyes at Anti when he caught mine and he smiled at me like a child.

“All I need to know is I’m out and I’m FREE!” He did a sort of back flip, floaty thing and landed on the bed before immediately jumping up and stretching in a way no human could. His body gave a series of sickening cracks. “You have no idea how  _ cramped  _ it was in there!” I cringed. There was no denying it and honestly, I couldn’t bring myself to unsee it. With everything that’s happened in the last day, this was probably not even the icing on the cake.

“Hopefully now I won’t be seeing him behind me in the damn mirrors.” I reassured myself, trying to look on the bright side of whatever was happening.

“That was me trying to get out. For some reason, you kept pushing me down with the stupid little circle things. It hurt almost as much as getting my limbs torn off!” he cackled.

“What, the tablets?”

“Are those what they were called? Oh well. I’m free now, so like, we cool.”

“We’re  _ cool?  _ Are you fucking serious?” My fear turned to a boiling anger that’s been building off of the irritation I’ve felt over the last day and, hell, over the last  _ weeks.  _ Finally. I had someone to blame. 

“Uhhh, I think so.” he blinked in confusion.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Subconsciously, my hands tightened into fists.

“What do I want? Well, I suppose at this point is for you to calm the fook down before you have a goddamn aneurysm.” he stopped and chuckled. “Hehe, aneurysm. Sounds gross.” 

“What is your  _ deal?”  _ I demanded. This demon fucker was getting on my nerves more and more.

“Oh, you want me to strike a deal?” He seemed delighted by this. “Alright, demons are good at striking deals. How about, you calm down and I live with you and in return, I cook for you! Seems like a good deal, I’m a pretty good chef if I do say so myself.” 

“What do you cook?” I heard Mark ask from across the bed. 

“Anything you want, dearest.” he winked in Mark’s direction. 

“Okay. Fine, you’re Anti. But  _ what _ exactly are you and what do you want from Seán?” Felix questioned, trying to steer the conversation to something more productive. 

“I guess you could say I’m an ego but different. I am, indeed, another version of Jack but I am kind of a demon. I’m a part of Jack. Oh, and trying to put me back is a mistake. He might go more loco than you want.” He spun his finger around the side of his head and stuck out his pointy, pale tongue. How was a tongue even pale like that.

“What do you mean by that?” Felix asked, cautiously. What he was explaining made me a bit skeptical. He didn’t seem to be lying…

“Well, I mean, I could willingly go back and save the hassle of putting him in a mental facility buutttt, I don’t wanna. So, I should say,  _ forcing  _ me back is the mistake.” Smiling, he leaned back, still floating. “And to answer your other question, I just wanted out. Seán had nothing to do with me leaving.”

“Why’d you want out?” Mark tilted his head. They were genuinely curious about the questionable, possibly dangerous demon that now infested the household. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to  _ never  _ find out.” he answered, giving a big, exaggerated shrug and smirking. This guy was animated, that’s for sure. “Enough questions! Seán needs  _ sleep.”  _ I blinked in surprise.  _ Why the hell would he be worried by that? Unless he was trying to get them out of the room? What was this guy playing at? _

“Sleep? I don’t need fucking sleep. Not now. I slept enough.” I blinked, my anger bubbling back down to confusion, exhaustion and worry.

“Please! You haven’t had a wink of sleep for over a day. Hell, I’m exhausted thinking about it and I don’t even need to sleep.” he cackled again and ushered himself, still floating, over to me. He began pushing at my back, little shoves that didn’t push me more than a few inches at a time. 

“Stop that, what are you doing?” I growled, trying to stop myself from moving. He stopped pushing and put his hands on his hips, looking at me as if he were my mother and was about to mock me with the dominant glint in his eye, the stance and everything. I turned to face him, not letting down my guard. I could see the others slightly panicking at our stand off out of the corner of my eye. 

“Ehhh, Seán, you don’t know what he’s capable of!” Mark shouted, putting out his hands as if that’d stop me. His wings were slowly becoming apparent. 

“Seán William McLoughlin!” he screeched in an abnormally high voice… oh, that was my voice, forgot. “You go to bed this instant!” 

“What are you, his mother?” I heard Mark question, confusion now crawling into his own voice.

“What do you plan to do once I’m in bed, hm?” I interrogated. My stance suggested determination but my voice suggested ‘ _ What am I doing?’. _

He raised an eyebrow and frowned before laughing again. “You think I’m gonna hurt you or your friends?  _ Please!  _ If I wanted to kill them, they’d be dead. Trust me! And I literally have no idea what would happen to me if I killed my host so you’re as good as safe. Some say death, some say reincarnation, some say we move on! It’s all a question as to what happens to us. That’s a conversation for another time, though.” I looked at him skeptically while I heard the others talking between themselves.

“Can we trust him?”

“He doesn’t… seem like he wants to murder us.”

“It could be an act-”

“He’s a demon, I don’t think they’d act. Pretty sure they’d just kill us.

“How many demons have you talked to before, Felix?”

“Do you seriously trust him, just like that?” I growled. What the hell? They were just going to up and believe him? I mean… he didn’t  _ seem  _ like he wanted to hurt me and he gave us most answers but still…

“What other option do we have? He won’t leave and I doubt we can force him out.” Mark reasoned. 

“Look at him! If you can beat me up, Mark, you can beat him up!” I flailed my arms at Anti, desperately looking for a way around this. 

“He’s a demon! He just shadow traveled some bullshit, I ain’t fighting that. I’m sorry!” he recoiled at the tired glare I gave him.

“Yeah, curse these spaghetti arms ye’ve given me, Jack.” Anti grumbled. I rolled my eyes. 

“I was working out  _ before  _ the migraines!” I shot back.

“Then ya slacked off and now I’m just this skinny bag of bones.” He floated onto his back and laid his arm over his forehead. “It’s dreadful, Jack!” 

“ _ Fine!”  _ I threw up my arms. They didn’t agree with me. They weren’t going to. Part of me felt helplessly alone but it was an over dramatic reaction.  _ Surely, it’d be okay. I’ve always trusted their judgement. But now? _ I looked hesitant at Anti. He looked back at me curiously. Almost innocent like. It could definitely be a trick.  _ “Ugh,  _ I don’t  _ know!  _ It’s basically a fifty, fifty decision and I can’t.” 

“Well, if it’s a fifty, fifty, why not get the chapter over and just take a chance. Worst comes to worst… we have our powers.” Felix reassured, flexing his fist in front of himself. He didn’t seem too sure about his own confidence. 

“Ye guys are talking about me like I’m not here! I’m a trusty companion.” He smirked. “You can look at me like a familiar or something but  _ not as a pet!  _ Kinky…” He seemed to think to himself about that and I shook my head vigorously.

“Fine. He can stay.” I muttered, sitting on my bed. “What now?”

“Well…” Felix and Mark glanced at each other while Anti simply floated in the air. “Bed?”  
“Great idea! I mean, I was the first to think of it, but whatever. You humans need sleep, right? I’m so smart!” Anti cackled. “Plus, I’m pretty down on my power scale, ya know? I need a bit of, hmm… I guess in simpler terms, it’d be resting up! Whatever. Goodbye!” He sing-songed the ending and waved at Mark and Felix, waiting for them to leave. I narrowed my eyes, watching him carefully as they hesitantly watched him, backing out of the room. Before Felix completely shut the door, he looked back at me and muttered:

“If anything happens, scream. Good night.” Giving me one last smile and one last good look at my Anti counterpart, he left the room.


	14. You Have A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you're telling me, this strange Irish demon who broke into my house, came out of Seán, and who threatened us all... is on our side?
> 
> Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Mark Fischbach  
> TW: None <3
> 
> Sorry for how slow the chapters are coming out. I'm trying to keep writing but I just got finished with writing chapter 14 yesterday... Yeah, pretty bad. Like... I have the motivation to keep writing it, lots of it, I'm just writing really slow. Sorry about that 

“Hey, Alia, sorry for hanging up on you.” Felix talked into the phone, going back and forth between Alia and me, giving her a run down on what just happened. According to Felix, she agreed with their choice to just trust the dude and she also said something about him probably being a part of Seán’s power as he did show up at a coincidental time. 

We wrapped up the call with ‘good night’s and that’s when me and Felix parted ways. 

“Night, Felix. I’ll keep an ear out for… Seán.” Felix seemed concerned, skeptical and all in all, upset. I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. I was worried too and we  _ did  _ just leave him alone with a random demon but… Again. We couldn’t do anything else, I don’t think. The demon said he could make Seán go  _ insane  _ if we forced him back. Whether he was lying or not, I didn’t want to risk it. 

“Seán will be fine, Felix.” I said in a hushed tone. He didn’t smile but instead waved at me good night and left to his room. I frowned at his back as he went down the hall.  _ Today has been hell.  _

With that final thought, I retreated into my own room, keeping the door open to make sure I could hear Irish shouts if they were to occur.

Slowly, I cracked open my eyes. Everything was quiet, thank god. The window in my room suggested it was day time, but I didn’t bother to check. Instead, I pushed myself up and out of bed and went straight for the door. When I opened it, I almost bumped into Felix

“Ah, Jesus Mark!” Felix exclaimed, jumping back. By the looks of it, he was walking past the door just as I opened it. I looked down the hall and around, not finding a Seán anywhere. I glanced at Felix nervously but the smell of bacon drifted my thoughts. 

_ Oh, good, he’s in the kitchen.  _ I sighed with relief and started for the stairs. Felix, seemingly having gotten the memo, followed me down. We both rounded a wall and stepped into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Seán!” I greeted, happily before stopping dead in my tracks. Felix bumped into me but didn’t say anything, possibly taking in what I was seeing as well. Anti looked back at us and smiled happily. He waved the tongs he had in his hands in greeting. His toothy grin sent shivers down my spine, the irregularly sharp teeth reminding me more of last night’s events. 

“Haiiii,” he called. “I made breakfast!” We watched as he summoned a piece of bacon, seemingly out of nowhere, first appearing as a misty, black silhouette then gaining color and texture to appear like a normal piece of bacon. We gaped, watching him put it in the pan and cooked it with the rest. “That was the last piece of bacon so breakfast will be ready soon!” he cackled at, probably, our expressions. When I got back to my senses, I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Where’s Seán?” When Anti gave us a shit eating grin, I was just about ready to use my powers and kill this jackass but he ended up giving us a genuine reply, causing me to stop in my steps.

“Still asleep. He’s in his room. You can check if you don’t believe me.” Felix and I glanced at each other and without question, Felix stayed and I made my way to his bedroom. 

Along the way, I was wary of every noise and every movement. I made sure nothing was to jump out at me or if Felix were to need help. Much to my relief, nothing jump-scared me half way through and I made it to his room just fine, without incident. Slowly and quietly, I opened the door and peaked in. Sure enough, I saw Seán’s body curled up on the bed. The messy mop of brown hair was splayed on the pillow and the blanket was only half on. I would’ve fixed it if there wasn’t a possibility of waking him. Even while he slept, he looked tired. I didn’t want to risk it. I sighed in relief and smiled to myself.  _ This might just kill us.  _

When I came back into the kitchen, Felix was staring at a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, hesitantly eyeing it as if it might start eating  _ him.  _ I looked at Anti, raising an eyebrow, waitin for an explanation. 

“I made breakfast! Don’t look at me like I just killed Chica!” he growled. My mind immediately went to the whereabouts of Chica and I cringed. “I didn’t kill Chica, calm the fook down.” Grumbling in annoyance and calling, he proved his point. “CHICAAAA, COME GET SOME BACON!” I cringed and shushed him just as Chica trotted into sight.. 

“Alright, alright, I get it, you didn’t do anything! Seán is  _ sleeping.”  _

“Yeah, whatever. He’s slept enough. It’s too late to be sleeping.” I blinked and took out my phone.

“Jesus, it’s noon.” I groaned. “A whole day that could’ve been used productively, wasted!” I threw up my hands in exasperation and Felix laughed at me. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, the amount of energy we used yesterday  _ needed  _ 10 hours of sleep.”

“ _ Me? Dramatic?  _ Never. I can’t remember the last time I slept that long.” I said as I walked into the kitchen. Before I could get all the way in, however, Anti literally shoved a plate that looked similar to Felix’s into my stomach and told me to sit. I eyed it like Felix did, skeptical of what the shadow stuff would do to us. “Is this safe to eat?” 

“It’s perfectly fine! Same thing as your grocery stuff.”

“How do we know?” Anti groaned in response. 

“What will it take for you to trust me? I’m just a poor, lonely demon. Look, Chica’s just fine and she ate a whole piece of bacon. Does that help the situation? Plus, I thought you humans need to eat to survive. You don’t have any  _ substantial  _ food in this house because you failed to be a proper host for my host.” I cringed. 

_ Ouch, that hurts.  _ I looked down at Chica, just finishing up a piece of bacon and then looking back up at the floating man for more. She was just fine, sure enough. I sighed and took the plate back to my seat. I looked up at Felix who was trying not to laugh and I sneered.

“He’s right.” he muttered to me. 

_ How dare.  _ Punching him in the shoulder and the whine that came from him in result made me feel better and my ego was back up to its original self. “That’s what you get for continuously elbowing me yesterday.” I shot at him and went back to my food. Felix shrugged at my questioning look and decided to take the hit, eating a piece of bacon. I watched him for a reaction, not expecting what I got. 

“It tastes… really fucking good.” he muttered, eating more. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the demon who was watching us carefully, preparing a third plate. He smirked at me.

“See? Your friend likes it.”

“Do demons need to eat?” I questioned.

“No.” He said simply, polishing up the plate and smiling proudly at his creation. His tail swung around slowly and fluidly. The tip was like a scorpions tail. I watched it move for a few seconds before Felix broke the silence.

“How did you learn to cook then?” 

“It was something to pass the time. I didn’t realize humans were so nosy.” He scowled at us and we dropped it. 

_ How did you cook anything?  _ Again. We dropped it. I didn’t want to piss him off. I ate my own breakfast, having seen Chica and Felix eating just fine. Felix was right- It  _ was  _ good. “You weren’t joking Felix.” I blinked in surprise. The demon smirked at my reaction.

“Told ya I’m a good cook.” His mouth curled into a toothy grin and he laughed. “Your expressions are priceless.” I shook my head and let my face fall into a more stoic expression. I wasn’t about to allow this  _ demon  _ to mock me. Then again, I just did…

The sound of slow footsteps took me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Seán groggily walking into the kitchen. Felix and I stared at him as he narrowed his eyes at the man holding up a plate for him to take. 

“God dammit, it wasn’t a dream.” I heard him breathe. He eyed the food cautiously and looked at us for either an explanation or a thumbs up. I shrugged and Felix lifted up his plate to show him his portion gone and smiled knowingly. 

“It’s safe.” he confirmed and with that, Seán took the plate, looked at the grinning floaty man and muttered a thanks. He sat next to me. I watched as Anti snapped and Felix’s and my empty plates disappeared. There was a clutter in the kitchen that sounded suspiciously like the sink. 

“I’m not doing the dishes but I took the initiative to put them in the sink for you.” he explained.   
“You sound like a mom.” I mentioned. He scoffed at me.

“You sound like you haven’t had an original thought in your life. I’m stuck with you now and you’re stuck with me. Deal with it.” 

“I’m hurt.” I whined and I could hear Felix snicker and even Seán gave a small laugh. I turned to him. “How are you feeling? Not about to puke on  _ us,  _ I hope.” He cringed and shook his head, huffing in amusement. 

“The migraine is gone and my stomach isn’t doing somersaults.” he reported.

“Good to hear.”  _ Maybe now that he’s out, Seán can live a little more comfortably. _

“Poor Jack.” Anti pouted and cackled. “The migraines and other bodily aches that you humans experience were because I was trying to get out and you were like ‘hell no’. So, your fault.” he shrugged. “Now that I’m out, we can actually  _ work together  _ to keep his power under control.”

“What about the eye?” Felix tapped his left eye.

“The Septiceye? Jack can use it to freeze things in action. That  _ includes  _ an activated power.” he explained, simply, placing his fists onto his hips. “Any other questions?”

“Why are we getting powers  _ now?  _ I mean, I’m more than happy to have gotten them but, ya know. Pretty freaky.” I asked. Anti rolled his eyes. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” he shrugged and I huffed in response.

“Wait, that would explain why Mark’s wings didn’t show up at first.” Felix muttered. Seán raised his head, thought for a moment and nodded, realization coming over him.

“That would make sense.” I looked between the two, frowning deeply. 

“What? What would make sense?”

“Your wings.” Seán explained. “My power. I must’ve accidentally used it on you or something.” 

“Bingo!” Anti grinned a toothy grin again. “If you know how to use it, you could be the most powerful person here. Ah! My Jack! Well… I mean, it was a given that Seán was better than the both of you combined but still.” he was beaming and snickering at the same time.

“Well…” I looked at Seán and Felix and shrugged. “I guess I’m happy that we figured  _ some  _ things out. Again, why  _ did  _ you suddenly want out?”

“And again, that’s for me to know and you to never find out.” He scowled at the question. I shifted in my seat, my mind wandering, trying to figure out why he was so offended by that question but it went back to the conversation when Felix started talking. 

“I suppose that’s that… We can trust him for now. He hasn’t tried to kill us yet…” Felix shrugged. I nodded and hesitantly. I saw Seán look up at him, furrow his eyebrows but nod. I wish I could tell what was happening in his head. The dude was constantly looking conflicted. I almost wish none of this happened. Things would be easier. 

But, I guess life isn’t easy. My gaze softened at his fidgeting and nervous form. But he seemed fine with what he had decided. Possibly relying on us to make the decision. It’s hard to trust someone who’s been haunting you for weeks. Probably, I’ve never actually been haunted by myself.

“Well… I guess we should make the best of the rest of the day?” Felix suggested. Everyone looked at him, confused. He shrugged. “Anyone wanna go downtown?”


End file.
